Stay With Me
by BlackAngelWings321
Summary: Willow got sent up to the Glade the same way everyone else was sent up. In a moving box. There are three things different about her though, 1. She's a girl 2. She keeps remembering her life before the maze 3. Oh yeah, she was sent into the maze with a dead body next to her. She was the first girl to be sent into the Glade. How will she survive in an area with only boys?
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl**

Chapter 1

It was dark. That was all I could tell. Judging from the feeling of the cold floor that was supporting my weight I knew I must have been on some type of metal flooring which was something that confused me as I sat up from where I was lying, to try and remember something about how I had got into the situation I was currently in. The one thing worse than the confusion of not knowing how I got into the cramped area was the fear of not remembering anything at all. I could remember basic things like what food was and random things like bikes and cars but when I thought of people I couldn't place names to faces or vice versa. I couldn't remember my own name let alone my appearance or age so I was left totally baffled in the small box like room. It didn't take me long to realise I had to start trying to remember something if I wanted to ever get out of the strange situation I was in but it was like running against a brick wall that was blocking me from my memories.

I tried for what seemed like hours but was only minutes, trying to remember anything about myself or how I had gotten into the situation I was in but it was impossible. A sharp pain started forming in my head as I tried remembering and then I had to stop abruptly as the pain became to much and I had to crawl into a small ball and hold my head in my hands as I waited for the pain to disappear.

After the pain had subsided to a dull throb I tried to stand up but just as I started crouching and ready to stand to my full height, the box started to move. I was pushed down at such a harsh force as the thing carrying me and everything else started rising and I started to panic, thinking the box would never stop.

The fear of being trapped inside the small space was quickly undermined as I thought of something worse. Crashing. A loud screeching from one of the walls next to me interrupted the worrying for a split second and then all of a sudden the movement stopped. I slowly crawled along the floor of the box until I was in a corner, surrounded by boxes and crates at every angle.

I stayed still and silent as some noise could be heard from outside of the box and somewhere above me where I knew people were waiting. Slowly, a crack above me shed some light into the room, not a lot but enough for me to properly see all of the boxed surrounding me. The light seemed to grow and grow while I could hear grunts from above me and soon there was no roof on the box I was in and I was staring up at a lot of unfamiliar faces.

Some where looking at me but most where looking at something next to me so I turned my attention towards where they were looking and saw a boy lying next to me, with blood all over his clothes and his facial features unrecognisable with the amount of bruises on it. I let out a blood curdling scream as I realised with a sickening dread that the boy next to me was dead.

Everything happened in slow motion after the scream died down. A lot of yelling was happening from outside the box and then a boy dropped down into the box with the fearful girl, followed by a rope.

"Its a girl!" The boy shouted

He had dark skin and was very tall, and looked like he was about seventeen.

"Welcome to the Glade, the names Alby." He said

I didn't say anything as I just stared at the dead boy still lying only a few meters away from me.

"Do you remember anything? How this might of happened or how you got here?" He asked

I shook my head in a silent no and he sighed, after it was apparent that I wasn't going to start talking anytime soon, he grabbed my arm and told me to hold onto the rope that was dropped down from the top of the box I was sent up in. They were both pulled up into the place the boy, Alby said was called the Glade and they were met with at least fifty pairs of eyes staring at me as I slowly crumpled to the floor when another searing pain shot through my skull with enough force to have me clutching my head between my hands again.

I must have been lying on the ground, whimpering in pain for about five minutes until the pain dulled again into small throbs in the back of my mind. After the pain became bearable I slowly stood in front of all of the boys in front of me who looked like they had never seen a girl before, which could be true, I didn't know.

"Where am I?" I asked as I surveyed the area I was in.

"We just shuckin' told you didn't we Greenie. Your in the Glade, and you ain't going back to wherever you came from." A tall blonde haired boy said from behind Alby.

He was attractive to say the least. His hair fell just before his eyes and covered his forehead with no style to it which just made him more attractive. He had dark brown captivating eyes and the only emotion shown in them was confusion. With one look at this boy the girl felt like I knew him. I didn't know how or why but I just knew that they had met before.

"Do you know you name?" Alby asked me

I thought long and hard for a moment before one word seemed to just appear in my mind.

"Willow." I said

The blonde haired boy nodded his head once and held out his hand for me to shake which I did, gently putting my delicate hand in his rough one.

"Names Newt." He said

I nodded my head and then withdrew my hand from his grip so I could turn in a circle to take a proper look at my surroundings. Past the group of boys were four walls that seemed to be never ending as they cast large shadows onto the green grass of the Glade. All around me the boys where staring at me, watching my every move and accessing whether or not I would be a threat.

"If anyone touches the girl or does her any harm I will personally throw you off the cliff myself." Alby said, projecting his voice so everyone could hear.

"But she's a girl!" Someone shouted from in the mists of the crowd.

"And your a bloody slinthead Gally so just lay off." Newt shouted back and I tried to ignored the warm feeling I got when he stood up for me because it wasn't the time to start developing _feelings_ towards someone I didn't know.

Most of the crowd of boys dispersed after that and only a few lingered to get a quick look at the me as I walked behind Alby and in front of Newt. They walked me towards something I had heard them mention called the Homestead. Once we got there I noticed several hammocks hanging from trees and thought I would be sleeping in one of them but they walked past them and into a building made entirely of wood. They led me up a few flights of staircases until they were in one of the rooms.

"This is where Newt usually sleeps and since I am trusting him with you, you two will share the room." Alby said

Newt looked ready to object to the idea but a death glare from Alby cut off any argument he was planning on saying so he settled for letting out a loud sigh as Alby left the room.

"Sorry you've got to share your room." I muttered, feeling the need to apologise for something I clearly had no control over.

Newt just gently shook his head and went to sit on the bed along the wall. I stood in the middle of the room feeling awkward and not knowing what else to do as my roommate put his head in his hands.

"What happened in that box?" He finally asked me

"What do you mean?" I asked while looking at the floor.

"That kid you came up with, was he dead when you were put in the lift?" Newt questioned

I looked up from the floor sharply, staring at the blonde boy in front of me in disbelief.

"You think I killed him." I said as a statement, not a question.

"I just want answers. We have never had a girl in the Glade before and the first time one shows up, she arrives with a bloody dead body by her side." Newt said

I could feel myself growing angrier by the second as I stared at Newt. I wanted to remember, I wanted to get out of this place but most of all, I wanted to find whoever put me here. Feeling the need to get away I stormed out of the room and into the lining of trees that felt like just another obstacle keeping me prisoner in this horrible place.

I didn't stop walking through the trees until I reached one of the large grey walls that was blocking me off from everything else outside. Suddenly feeling very tired, I slid down on my back against the large wall and closed my eyes, trying to think of an explanation for how I had gotten into the box. When nothing came back to me, I eventually gave up and just focused my attention on the long green vines that hung off of the walls, thinking of how easy it would be to just end my life and stop my misery.

I slowly reached up and grabbed onto one of the vines, feeling how sturdy it was and thinking nobody would miss me if I just ended my existence. I stood up from where I had been sitting and walked away from my dangerous thoughts so that I could focus on finding a way out of the Glade. I hoped that somewhere, someone would miss me if I ended my life. My parents, a sibling, maybe I had a boy waiting for me outside of the walls that trapped me in this place. I grasped onto that hope and continued walking out of the trees until I could see all of the boys, each one of them doing some sort of job.

I made my way towards the tall building that looked like it would fall apart at any moment but stopped when a small boy came up to me with a cute grin on his face. He was quite a fat kid and looked like he was the youngest boy I had seen in the Glade so far and even though I didn't know him, I wanted to trust him.

"Uh hi." I said

"I'm Chuck." The boy said with the grin still intact on his face.

"Willow."

"Newt is looking for you, said he was worried 'bout you." Chuck said

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at the idea of someone worrying over me when everyone seemed to hate me, except Chuck.

"Do you think I could stay with you for a while? I don't really feel like seeing Newt right now." I asked the small boy.

The way his eyes lit up and his grin widened made me feel sorry for the small boy, he didn't seem like the type to fit in with all of the older boys and I guessed he didn't have many friends in the Glade because of how young he seemed.

"Your supposed to get the tour tomorrow but I can show you around a bit if you like." Chuck said

I nodded my head and smiled down at the boy, knowing they were going to be good friends. Chuck showed me around the Glade for about half an hour, pointing out all of the buildings and explaining what jobs there were. Apparently there were about ten jobs in the Glade; Builders who made the buildings around the Glade, the Bricknicks who repair the buildings, Track-hoes who work in the gardens, Med-Jacks who help anyone who gets injured and act as doctors, Slicers who work with the animals they use for food, Sloppers who do housework, Cooks who make the food and then there are the Baggers who deal with dead bodies.

"What's the last job?" I asked

"Runners. They go beyond the walls to try and find a way out of this place." Chuck said

I nodded my head and was about to say something else but a loud grinding sound rang throughout the Glade making me cover my ears in hope of drowning out the sound but it was impossible. I looked around myself, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from and what I saw was unbelievable. The walls around me that once had large openings in them were slowly closing. It seemed impossible and defied every law in physics I knew but still, I didn't feel scared. Somehow I knew that the closing walls were protecting me from something I didn't know about.

After all of the walls were fully closed I turned to look at Chuck who didn't seemed fazed by the closing walls at all and instead looked bored.

"They close every night." he explained to me as they walked towards the homestead.

"How long have you all been here Chuck?" I asked

"Well I've only been here for a month but Alby's been here two years I think." He said

I sighed, I didn't want to be here for years I wanted to get out of this place and go back to my parents. I wanted to go back to my life beyond the walls and get answers. I wanted to remember.

Chuck walked with me all the way to the Homestead and then stopped outside of the wooden door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Chuck." I said

"Good that." He said and then he walked off towards one of the hammocks in the trees.

I walked into the Homestead and up the flights of stairs until I reached the door to Newts room where he was pacing back and forth. I tried walking in without a sound but one of the wooden planks under my feet gave me away when I stepped on it and it made a loud creek.

I didn't say anything and neither did Newt as he turned to look at me and then out of nowhere he rushed over to me and embraced me in a hug. I wanted to hug him back and never let him go but the conversation they had earlier made me step back and push him away from me.

"We need to talk." I said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Newt sighed and stepped away from me to go to the bed next to the wall. He sat down and motioned for me to do the same but I stayed standing as I waited for him to make the first move. I was still angry he had accused me of killing the boy but somewhere inside of me, I knew that the other boys in the Glade were probably thinking the same thing. All of them where confused and wanted answers.

"I'm sorry." Newt said, breaking the silence.

I nodded my head once but didn't say anything still.

"Willow, you have to think of it from my point of view, your the first girl here _ever_ and you came up with a dead guy next to you. Think of how confused all of us are. None of us know why you were sent here or why that guy was sent with you. And then you ran away from me when I asked if you killed that guy, I was worried about you." Newt said

Newt looked like he wanted to say more but I stopped him by speaking over him.

"Okay then, how about you think about it from my point of view. I wake up in a box not knowing anything about how I got there or who I am and then it starts moving and I think I'm about to die. Imagine how I felt when that box stops and I see dozens of boys staring at me like I'm a freak. How scared I was when I saw the dead body of a boy I can't remember lying next to me and then being hit with an unbelievable pain in my head that felt like someone was continuously stabbing me. I couldn't remember anything about myself and yet I somehow thought I recognised you. I thought I could trust you but then you say you think I was responsible for that boys death. Why don't you try thinking about it from my point of view for a second and then tell me that I was wrong for running away from you." I said

I didn't realise I had started crying until I felt the wet tears running down my cheeks. Newt sat stunned into silence with no idea how to respond after hearing all of that and I couldn't blame him. I hadn't meant to say that much but it just slipped out of my mouth and wouldn't stop.

Newt stood up from where he was sitting and embraced me in another hug and this time I didn't object. I melted in his arms and let him hold me as the sobs escaped my lips and more tears spilled from my eyes. Subconsciously, I started clinging onto Newt like a lifeline and let him rub my back soothingly as I cried into his shoulder. My anger was long gone and I just wanted some answers.

"I'm sorry Willow." He whispered

I let out another strangled sob and he continued to apologise over and over again.

"I didn't realise how scary that must have been for you." He said

As Newt held me in his arms, I slowly felt myself drift into sleep and realised I was somewhat comfortable around this blonde boy with the strange accent even though I didn't know a lot about him.

 **Newt POV**

The second I saw Willow I felt like I knew her. She had gorgeous green eyes and a few streaks of dark blue in her brown hair here and there. She seemed like such a nice girl which made me more confused when I saw the dead body next to her in the box. Anyone could tell from the scream that escaped her lips that she hadn't seen the body before but still, Alby insisted I question her. As far as I was concerned she was just like every other greenie to come up in the box but somehow I knew that the creators had put her in the Glade for a reason.

After she had stormed out of the Homestead I had wanted to follow her but Alby had gotten to me first and told me that I had to wait for her to come to me. He doesn't fully trust her and neither do some of the Gladers. Its mostly Gally that has a problem with her but he has a problem with most people so we don't really think that much is different. I was told that Chuck had shown Willow around the Glade a bit and everyone trusted Chuck so we guessed she would be safe.

There would be a gathering tomorrow morning where the keepers will be deciding what to do with Willow and why she was here. I knew Gally would probably want her in the slammer but I doubted the rest of the keepers would want her in there, especially Minho. He would want to spend as much time with her as possible just for entertainment. The thought of Minho and Willow spending a lot of time together stirred something in me that I didn't remember feeling before. It was like a mixture of anger and possessiveness.

Jealousy

The word slipped into my mind easily and I wondered if I had felt it before I was put in the Glade. Whether I had been jealous a lot before the creators put me here and whether I had felt it because of Willow. Somehow I was drawn to her and wanted to protect her, so I would. She would be my number one priority because I knew somehow that she was important to me before the Glade.

I let her fall asleep in my arms after she had spilled her feelings to me and then gently tucked her into my bed so that she would be more comfortable. I watched her sleep for a few minutes, marvelling at how young she looked and how relaxed she seemed while she slept. It was a sight that I hoped would be etched into my brain for as long as I lived.

I had to walk away from her before I did something stupid and woke her up so I went to find Alby who was in the map room with Minho. When I walked in they both immediately shut up out of instinct when someone walks in to a room. Minho, Alby and I know more about the maze than all of the other gladers because of all of the mapping Minho has done over the past two years. We know that the chances of escaping this place are slim since Minho has ran every part of the maze but we keep it a secret to give the other gladers hope, especially Chuck since he is the youngest and most impressionable.

"Did the greenie say anything Newt?" Alby asked as I closed the door behind me

I shook my head and made my way across the room to take a seat with them at the small table.

"She was just as scared as everyone else who came up through the bloody box." I said

"There has to be a reason the creators sent her here." Minho said and Alby nodded in agreement

"But if she doesn't remember anything, how are we gonna find that out?" I asked

"I don't know we'll just think of something at the gathering tomorrow." Alby said

"I just wanna meet the girl. Apparently she's hella hot." Minho said

I could feel myself filling up with the weird emotion, the jealousy. I didn't like it but I wanted to punch Minho in the moment. Willow was mine to protect and mine to look after. No one was going to go near her, especially Minho if he kept thinking like that.

Alby must have seen something in my eyes because he quickly butted into the conversation.

"I don't think so slinthead we just need to figure out what to do with her." He said

The conversation was pretty much over after that so left the map room and went back to the homestead where Willow was still sound asleep in the bed. I smiled slightly and then crawled onto the floor where I planned on sleeping for the night instead of making Willow uncomfortable by sleeping in the same bed as her.

Sleep found me easily and I let it took me under as I listened to the soft sound of Willows quiet breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up I was immediately reminded of the strange day I had yesterday because of four faces staring at me from across the room. I recognised Newt and Chuck but not the other two so Newt kindly introduced me to them.

"This is Winston and that's Minho." He said

The first thing I noticed about the boy Newt pointed out who was called Winston was that he had acne covering his face. After further inspection of his physical attributes I realised he was a tall boy with dark hair, brown eyes and warm brown skin. His facial features didn't display any signs of emotion but his eyes held a fearful confusion that I could only guess was caused by my arrival.

The other boy however, had all of his emotions written out on his face. Instead of confused Minho seemed more curious than the rest of the people I had met in the glade which made me wonder if he would also be nicer. He was obviously Asian with short black hair and as far as I could tell he had a good build but his arms where the main thing about him that stood out. His eyes were brown like Winston's but seemed more warm in a way which made me want to trust him. A smile was on his lips as I looked at him and I smiled back slightly to try and gain another friend besides Chuck while I was in the hell hold the other boys call the Glade.

"Um hi." I said awkwardly

Chuck let out a quiet snort but tried to cover it with a cough as the other three boys looked at him weirdly. As I waited for someone else to say something I took in Newts tense posture as he stood next to the boy he called Minho. I wondered what that was about but thought better of it than to say anything in case it made things in the room even more awkward than they already were.

"Alby wants you in the gathering and sent us up to get you." Chuck said breaking the silence and I was grateful.

"He sent all of you up to get me?" I asked in disbelief

Newt shifted his weight from one foot to another while Minho scratched his arm and Winston let out an awkward cough.

"Well no, he did originally send me up but then Newt wanted to see how you were doing even though he had seen you ten minutes earlier and Minho wanted to see what everyone was talking about when they said you were really h-" Chuck didn't get to finish as Newt put his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"I think we should all get to the gathering." Newt said before turning and walking out of the room with the Winston and Chuck in tow whole Minho lingered while I got out of the bed I didn't remember falling asleep in.

Minho walked next to me as we made our way down the stairs towards where I could only guess the gatherings took place. Once we got to our destination I was surprised. It was only a small room with thirteen chairs in it and not much else apart from a table that covered most of the space in the room. Nine of the seats where already taken up but Newt, Winston and Minho filled three of them and then I was left to fill the last chair. I felt bad for Chuck who had been left outside the room but knew there must have been a reason for the other boys to leave him out.

"Alright you shanks I think you all know what this gathering is all about. We need to figure out what we should do with the new Greenie over there. Anyone got any suggestions?" Alby said

"I say we banish her! She can't be good for anything anyway and she'll only cause more trouble if she stays." A boy I recognised from yesterday said, I think his name was Gally?

I didn't know much about the Glade or what half of the words the people used meant but I could tell that being banished was not something that I wanted to happen to me. I was fairly certain that the big walls that opened and closed at night where the only way of getting out of this place and even I knew that there was something bad beyond the walls so being banished probably meant going out _there._

Thankfully not a lot of the other boys seemed to agree with that idea, Newt was especially against it which made my heart do a weird fluttering thing as he stood up for me.

"I don't understand why need to do something about her, she's just like the rest of us. We all came up through the box, we were all bloody petrified, we were all confused. The only difference is that she is the first girl here." He said with anger in his tone.

Ally shot him a warning look as Newt fumed in silence next to him and it was hard not to notice his trembling hands as he slowly curled and uncurled them into fists. I stayed silent throughout the entire _'gathering'_ thinking it was what was best although I seriously wanted to but in at times, especially when Gally offered the idea that the 'creators' could have been sending them a message and telling them they could be there a long time. Newt reacted more than me though and practically leapt across the table to try and strange the idiot that was continuously getting on my nerves. It took Minho, Alby and two other boys to pull Newt away from Gally who was smirking even though it didn't reach his eyes.

After the gathering was over all twelve of the boys decided that I should be treated just as equally as the rest of the other boys (they called them gladers) but still should have some different sleeping arrangements. I was more than happy with this arrangement which set me in a good mood for the rest of the day as well.

Newt approached me after the gathering to explain some things to me. Apparently I was still allowed to do all of the jobs but if there was one I especially didn't want to do then I wouldn't have to. He also explained who keepers where and what they did so I learned that the gatherings were only for keepers which was why Chuck wasn't allowed in. Newt also took me on the tour while he explained everything to me so I got to fully understand everything and was able to get a few more answers than the day before because Chuck couldn't answer all of my questions.

After the tour I was shown where everyone ate and it was about lunch time. At the mention of food my stomach let out an uncalled for growl and I realised just how hungry I must have been. I hadn't had any food the day before and had missed breakfast to go to the gathering earlier so when the cook (I learned his name was Frypan) gave me a sandwich _and_ an apple I couldn't help myself and practically devoured it all while Newt watched me in amusement, not like I could care less.

We were joined by Chuck at lunch who made most of the conversation and filled in most of the gaps when nobody bothered talking. I didn't mind and it didn't seem like Newt did either so we let Chuck blabber on about random things while we ate.

Later on, Newt and I were walking through the deadheads together and talking about the glade. I was able to learn a lot of new information about what went on in the weird place and about Newt himself. As we were walking, something silver caught my eye and sparked my curiosity. I hadn't seen anything like it before - or maybe I had and couldn't remember - but either way I wanted to know more.

"Beetle blades," Newt said once he noticed what had captured my attention "harmless really, unless you touch one."

"What do they do?" I asked

"It's how the creators watch us. They're everywhere." He explained

The idea of someone watching my every move creeped me out greatly, so I changed the topic onto something more lighthearted. We must have been walking for about an hour when we started heading back towards the open area of the glade. While we walked I realised all of the small things caught my attention drastically. The leaves on the trees that looked withered and old seemed amazing and the soft sounds of insects as they buzzed in the air almost made me stop to admire each one. Everything fascinated me but I couldn't think of how or why.

As the trees began to thin I felt a weird itching feeling that wouldn't go away. I tried to think of what it was but I knew I felt like I wanted to do something. As my hands brushed against the rough bark of one of the trees it was like something in me just snapped into place and I realised what I wanted to do.

Without warning or hesitation I grabbed onto one of the low hanging branches of the trees and swung myself into it so that I was crouching. Then I started reaching for a branch higher up and hoisted myself onto it and continued to keep on doing that over and over again. At the back of my mind I could faintly here Newt calling for me but the feeling I got while I got higher and higher, the adrenaline pumping through my veins, it made me ignore him. Once I got to the highest part of the tree I was in I started jumping from tree to tree. As I jumped I felt like I was invincible and the the amazing feeling of pushing myself off of each branch as I landed was indescribable.

After I felt like I could get down from the amazing rush of energy I felt while in the trees, I climbed down onto the lower branches and watched Newt as he paced back and forth while he talked to Minho who I hadn't seen since the meeting. Feeling the need to lighten the mood on what was obviously a stressful conversation for Newt, I climbed onto a branch that was directly behind him looked up at Minho who was watching me in amusement. I put a finger to my lips in a shushing motion and then crouched lowly in the branch which was still a few feet taller than both Newt and Minho. After timing it perfectly I dove off of the branch and onto Newt half way through pacing.

We both landed on the floor with him underneath me as I tried to hold my weight off of him with my arms. Minho was laughing hysterically behind us both and gasping for breath by the time Newt contemplated what had just happened. Before he had even asked the question I gave him the answer I knew he wanted.

"You looked stressed so I lightened the mood." I added in a shrug to make it seem more carefree but it only made me lose my balance as I held my weight off of him with my arms so I landed on Newts chest with an 'Umph' from him.

As I looked up he had a smile on his lips which made my heart do the weird fluttering thing again and then before I knew it, Newt was on top of me with my arms over my head, locked in place while one of his hands held them down while the other kept his weight off of me so I wasn't crushed.

"I wouldn't be stressed if you didn't go jumping into trees and then start jumping through them like a bloody monkey." He whispered, his mouth close to my ear.

I wanted to say something witty or smart in reply but Minho cut me off.

"My eyes, my _beautiful_ pure eyes! Oh god have mercy on my soul and make them stop! I beg of you stop the flirting!" He cried out as he put his hands over his eyes and slowly started backing away.

I couldn't stop the laugh that spiller from my lips as he tripped and fell backwards onto the ground and I felt Newt chuckle to from on top of me. I blushed at how close the two of us where after we had all finished laughing and Newt seemed to think the same way as I did. His face reddened as he pushed himself off of me and then gave me his hand to help myself up which I gratefully accepted.

After we dusted off the dirt from our clothes after being on the ground we headed back towards the main part of the Glade where most of the boys were gathered around a campfire. Newt lead us over to them and took my elbow to guide me to a log that was only occupied by Winston as he talked to someone else who I didn't know the name of. I took a seat next to Newt as he sat on the log with me, while Minho took off to go to another part of the Glade I had learned was called the map room.

As I watched the flames of the campfire while they danced in the calm breeze I tried to recall a time before the Glade where I could have done something similar to what I was doing now. Maybe I had loved camping and would go out with my family every week. Maybe, I had pets or siblings or a best friend that I would tell everything to.

With those thoughts in my head I slowly started drifting off to sleep with the sounds of lots of boys talking and laughing amongst themselves. I didn't even realise I had rested my head on Newt's shoulder until sleep was inevitable so I was powerless against its demanding orders.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As my eyelids slowly started opening I had expected to be blinded by the suns rays in the early morning but instead I was surprised to see myself gazing up at a pitch black sky with bright stars illuminating its endless depths. I was left momentarily confused before I took in my surrounding and realised that it was still night in the Glade and everyone was asleep. There was an exception though, apart from me that is, I quickly realised that the reason I was outside was because I was being carried but by who I didn't know until I looked up at his face and was lost in his chocolate brown eyes.

Of course it would be Newt that carried me towards where I could only guess was the homestead while I was asleep. I felt bad for falling asleep while we were sitting by the campfire earlier but secretly was happy I had been able to catch some more sleep after using a lot of my energy swinging from trees. Slowly Newt started walking up some stairs towards his room and I closed my eyes, feigning sleep so he wouldn't know I had been watching him.

Soon I was being placed on his bed and I pretended to stir in my sleep so that it didn't look suspicious when I opened my eyes to find him already watching me.

"Hey," I said sleepily

"Did I wake you?" He asked with worry in his tone and I had to hide my smile.

I shook my head and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Go back to sleep Willow, I'll wake you in the morning." He said gently

I nodded my head and began closing my eyes before I realised that he had started lying on the floor. I sat up to look at him but he already had his back to me as he faced the wall.

"Newt, what are you doing?" I whispered

He turned around to look at me and I could just make out the confusion on his face.

"Going to sleep?" He whispered back as a question, as if unsure of his answer.

"You can't sleep on the floor Newt get up here." I said, moving over to the side closest to the wall to make room for him.

"I - I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything." He said

From the faint light coming from the a candle lamp outside I could see the redness of his cheeks as I crossed my arms over my chest as if to say _'are you kidding me right now?'_

He sighed in defeat and got up from where he was on the floor so that he could climb into the bed with me. It was easy to see he was basically hanging off the side of the bed so that there was as much room as possible in between us.

"I don't bite you know." I whispered

He coughed awkwardly and I rolled my eyes at how big of a deal he was making this into. I sighed and rolled onto my side so that I was facing the wall and away from Newt.

"Goodnight Newt." I whispered

"Goodnight, Willow." He whispered back

The next day I woke up to the sound of sniggering and when I opened my eyes I saw Minho and Chuck staring at me in amusement.

"What the shuck are you two staring at?" I hissed as I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the reminisces of sleep that still remained.

Neither of them stopped laughing so I sighed and looked next to me to see what was so funny and what I saw had my face turning beet red. Instead of waking up in the same position I had been when I fell asleep I was being crushed into something hard that was not the wall I was facing. An arm was wrapped tightly around my waist and my fingers where interwind with the other persons while their hands rested on my stomach. Our legs where a bundle of limbs so it was impossible for me to figure out where mine ended and the other persons began. With a frightening start I realised who I was being held against, Newt.

I tried to move out of the little hug thing we were doing but when I tried to unwrap Newts arms from where they were on my stomach he groaned and pulled me closer to him which made me let out a squeak in suprise. Minho and Chuck could barely contain their laughter on the other side of the room while I couldn't stop the blush that kept my face as red as the tomatoes I had seen the track-hoes growing in the gardens earlier.

At some point I was able to untangle our legs so that I could actually see which limbs belonged to who but there was still the matter of freeing the top half of my body from Newts surprisingly strong hold.

"Would one of you slintheads just come and help me out already!" I said in exasperation

"You know its funny when you use our words." Minho commented as he walked over towards the bed.

"I know its flipping hilarious, almost as funny as seeing you fall flat on your butt yesterday." I hissed

The smirk on his face disappeared but only for a second before he was back to laughing and shaking his head at me. With help from Minho we were able to pry Newts hands off of me, long enough for me to slip out of the bed before he started groaning and stirring in his sleep. Before he woke up I grabbed Chuck and ushered Minho out of the room so that we wouldn't be there when he woke up.

The two of them lead me towards where all of the gladers where eating at picnic tables and as we passed each table I noticed each of the boys kept trying to sneak glances as me, it was annoying but I didn't say anything as we made our way towards Frypan who was handing out food to everyone in a que.

He didn't say much to the other gladers but when he saw me with Minho and Chuck he smiled brightly at the three of us as we collected our food.

"Sleep well last night Willow?" He asked

I shot a glance at Minho to see him cracking up besides me and I blushed furiously once again.

"You people just know how to make a girl feel welcome, don't you." I muttered

After the three of us collected our food we sat down at an empty picnic table and began eating. Newt joined us shortly after we began eating and I kicked Minho under the table when I saw the sly smirk on his face.

"Don't even think about it." I hissed

His smirk only seemed to grow before he wiped it off and replaced it with a look of fake innocence.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

I couldn''t say anything else because Newt came and sat next to me before I could get another word in. Chuck and Minho and skilfully sat so that they were on one side of the table with Minho in front of me and Chuck besides him, so that Newt and I would be forced to sit together because the picnic table was only built for four.

"Did _you_ sleep well last night Newt?" Chuck asked, shooting me a cheeky grin as he watched Newt for his answer.

"Yeah actually, it was the best bloody sleep I think I've ever had in this place." He said

I sighed and put my head into my palm as Minho and Chuck started laughing. Newt looked completely lost as my face turned a completely new shade of red and I tried to cover myself with my hair so he wouldn't notice but I wasn't sure I did such a good job.

" _Anyway_ , Alby wants you working today since he was the one that said you were equal and all he thinks you should start now." Newt said after a short pause.

I nodded my head and finished my breakfast quickly so that I could start the jobs as quickly as possible. The first job I was told I could do was in the Bloodhouse with the Slicers where I would be working with Winston. I was a little unsure about this job but somehow managed to convince myself that I should at least try all of the jobs incase there was one I was really good at, but something told me killing animals wouldn't be something I would be good at.

Newt walked me to the Bloodhouse while Chuck went off to his job (he wouldn't tell me what he did so I had no idea what it was he did) and Minho went off into the maze, later than he usually should have.

As soon as we walked in to the building a lot of scents hit me all at once. There was the unmistakeable smell of blood as well as the smells of the animals that I could identify as' chickens, lambs, cows and pigs. Winston greeted us as we walked further into the room and I smiled warmly at him.

"There's somebody you should meet," Winston said before Newt left

I nodded my head and followed him a few steps further into the building where he called out,

"Bark!" His shout echoed and bounced off of the walls but my attention was immediately elsewhere when I heard the quick sounds of claws scratching and kicking up dirt as the thing - hopefully another animal - ran towards us.

In a heartbeat I was lying on my back with a huge black blob lying on top of me and licking my neck and face. My first instinct was to be scared but something told me I didn't need to be as I slowly leaned onto my elbows and stared at the thing that had knocked me over. In front of me was a beautiful black lab with shiny fur, slightly muddy with dirt but nonetheless he was beautiful. His pink tongue hung out of his mouth as we stared at each other and then he was back to attacking me with his sloppy tongue.

I let out a heart-filled laugh as I played with the playful dog while he wagged his tail and Newt and Winston watched us both. The gorgeous dog rolled onto his back so that I would tickle him and I let out another laugh as he barked out a happy yip.

"Who's a good boy? You are yes you are. Aww your a beautiful boy aren't you, yes you are, yes you are a beautiful boy!" I cooed as I played with him.

I looked up a huge smile on my face as I saw both of the boys looking at me like I was a lunatic but Newt had a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"What? He's a cute dog." I huffed as I stood up and dusted the dirt off of my pants.

"I don't think Bark's ever taken to someone that quickly, apart from with me." Winston mused

I shrugged my shoulders and went back to scratching behind Barks ears while his tongue hung out of his mouth.

"Um Willow, maybe you should start with the actual job now?" Newt said

I sighed and gave the two boys an apologetic smile as I bid farewell to my new buddy. Newt left after that but Bark stayed by my side while Winston showed me around the Bloodhouse and pointed out where all of the animal pens where and how to take care of each animal.

For three hours I was shown what to feed the animals and how to clean their pens out and in the forth I was shown how to make a clean kill using an innocent lamb as a demonstration. After watching Winston slaughter the poor lamb and hearing its loud, but short cries of pain before it died I didn't think I would ever be able to eat again so when I was dismissed for lunch I didn't go straight to the picnic table area and instead wandered into the Deadheads so I could climb into a tree.

"Thought I would find you here." I heard someone call from beneath me.

I looked down and saw Newt leaning against the trunk of a tree opposite to me.

"Are you following me?" I joked

He laughed a little but I saw his cheeks heat up in embarrassment which I found extremely cute. Wait! What?

I did not think Newt was cute. I thought Bark was cute. Bark! That must have been it. They both have brown eyes so I must have been momentarily thinking about Bark while looking at Newt which is why I thought he was cute. There is no other possible explenation.

I swung down from the tree, leaving my confusing thoughts n the branches as I started walking towards Newt.

"Hey Willow?" Newt said as I leaned against the trunk of a tree opposite from him.

"Hm?" I said closing my eyes

"I um well uh it's like. Bloody hell forget it." He said in exasperation

I opened my eyes to see him staring at the grounded and kicking his foot into the dirt slightly.

"You can tell me Newt." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Nah maybe another time. Lets go eat." He said changing the subject

We walked into the Glade in silence and got our food from Frypan who gave me a hidden wink and a sly look at Newt as we walked towards a picnic table. I glared at him from across the room and I heard his laughter from in the kitchen followed by the sound of things clattering to the floor and lots and lots of cursing.

We didn't talk much as we ate and I somehow managed to force some food down my throat instead of just messing with it like I so desperately wanted to do. I could barely taste the food as I put it in my mouth so all I really got from it was a mild spiciness on my tongue. After we finished eating Newt told me to work with Frypan in the kitchen while he went to find Alby so I did and was happy to find Frypan did need some help.

"So you and Newt then eh Greenie?" He teased while we started preparing food for the gladers dinners.

"Slim it Frypan! We're just friends." I said

"You say that now, but I am a great judge of character and I can tell you two will be together. I'm never wrong." He said looking proud

"Yeah well can you tell me what I look like, you've got no mirrors here and I haven't actually been told if I look a mess or not." I said

"Well, you have green eyes, brown hair with dark blue streaks, you look like your about 5'4 and sixteen years old." He said

I nodded my head and started chopping up carrots for whatever we would be feeding to the gladers tonight. I was only in the kitchen for two hours and found myself having fun because Frypan kept on making jokes about random things. Even though he acted that way towards me, I was guessing there were few people he tolerated judging by his attitude when a boy I hadn't seen before tried to get a snack before it was feeding time.

After two hours of being in the kitchen with Frypan he dismissed me to go to another job so I went to go find another keeper to work with for the rest of the day. Sadly, the only keeper I ran into was Gally, the idiot who thought I wouldn't be able to do anything while I was here and wanted me banished. He was keeper of the builders

"Around here you can call me Captain Gally. You do what I say, when I say it, how I want it. Got it?" He instructed after I told him I was only spending time with him because of the job.

All I really needed to do was chop up some boards and nail them to other boards for three hours. I can honestly say that I wasn't a fan of being a builder and my thumbs had been attacked with a hammer on more than one occasion because of my poor aim. Gally kept shouting instructions at me and yelling at me when I didn't do something exactly how he had told me to. When he wasn't yelling at me he was screaming down some other kids ears telling them to stop slacking while they worked. I decided early on that I would do whatever it would take, not to be a builder.

Finally, my time was up and I was able to walk away from Gally and his moodiness with minor injuries and only a few cuts on my arms from when a wall I had tried to make, fell and splintered my skin. Just as I was walking back to the homestead I found Chuck walking away from the deadheads so I joined him in a little stroll.

"How did you like your first taste of working here then?" Chuck asked while we walked

"Well, I loved meeting Bark but wasn't a fan of the whole killing animals thing," I shuddered at the thought of the poor lambs scream of pain "but Frypan was really cool when I worked with him in the kitchens after lunch. Gally kind of ruined my mood though, he is such a shucking idiot." I huffed angrily

"You still sound funny when you use our words." Chuck giggled

"It's not like you sound any better mister!" I quickly defended

"Yeah I do!" He giggled again, his chubby cheeks turning red.

"No you do not." I said and began tickling him

He started running away from me and I let him go a few meters away from me before I chased after him and began tickling him again. We were both laughing hysterically by the time I stopped tickling him.

Once we had both caught our breath Chuck turned to me with an evil smirk on his face and a suspicious twinkle in his eyes.

"My turn!" He yelled before he started attacking me

I barely had enough time to roll away from the giggling boy before he launched himself at me to tickle me like I had done to him only minutes before. Suddenly another pair of hands were tickling me and I only got a glimpse of blonde hair before I somehow rolled onto my back and got into a crouching position before I sprinted for the trees of the deadhead.

"Get back here you bloody shank!" I heard Newt yell as he chased me with Chuck behind him

I let out a loud laugh as I ran further into the trees, only stopping to grab onto a branch so I could swing myself into a tree and hide. I heard Chuck run right past me but not Newt and my curiosity was answered when I saw his shadow lurking underneath the tree I was sitting in.

"I know your here Willow," He whispered "Come out, come out wherever you are." He said louder this time.

I heard him sigh before he started calling for back up and I started getting nervous as I heard multiple pairs of footsteps running towards the tree I was in. I tried making as little noise as possible as I climbed higher into the tree but a small branch snapped underneath my feet, alerting all of the boys of my location.

"Get her!" I heard Minho yell

The tree started shaking as the boys began climbing to get to me and suddenly, being hidden didn't matter as I jumped onto another tree as I tried putting more distance between me and the boys.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I yelled back at them as I jumped onto another tree branch

"She's on the move!" Newt shouted

"Why does she have to move so shucking fast!?" I heard another glader sigh in frustration

I didn't realise it until it was too late but the boys had been driving me towards the centre of the glade so that I was trapped with no trees to jump onto as I faced the large opening where the rest of the gladers all carried on with their business.

I was too high up to jump without injuring myself and I could feel the tree shaking as a glader began climbing towards me. I was trapped. I was anxious to get out of my current situation with as much of my dignity in tact as possible so I decided to surrender.

Just as I was about to alert the boys of my defeat the branch I was on cracked and with a sickening dread I knew what would follow next. My weight was too much for the small branch I was on and Minho (the glader climbing the same tree as me while it shook) could see the panic in my eyes once he reached the same level of the tree as me.

"Willow just slowly start walking towards me. Don't panic your going to be fine." He said soothingly

"Easy for you to say shuck-head your not the one about to fall and break your leg." I hissed

Just as the words escaped my lips the branch let out another crack and dipped slightly. Minho tried reaching out to me from where he stood but I was at the edge of the branch, too far out of reach for him to grab me as the branch finally collapsed under my weight.

I was falling for what felt like a lifetime but was only a few seconds before I hit the ground. I had expected it to be painful but oddly I didn't feel anything as I landed. When I looked up in search for an explanation I realised why I hadn't injured any part of me. Someone had caught me.

And that someone was Newt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Why is it that Newt always seems to show up when I need him? He was the first to find me after I had my suicidal thoughts, he followed me while I was swinging through trees and he caught me as I fell to my possible doom. Guess I'm just lucky.

"Are you alright?" Were the first words out of his mouth, he had caught me bridal style and hadn't made any attempt to put me down.

"Uh yeah thanks Newt." I smiled up at him

He didn't smile back.

"We should get you to the Med-jacks, you could have hurt something." He said as he started walking towards the homestead.

"Newt, I'm fine seriously!" I tried to argue but he wouldn't let me down so I sighed and let him carry me towards the homestead.

Once we came in the keeper of the Med-jacks, his name was Clint, came up to Newt and asked what was wrong with me. I tried to answer for myself but Newt kept on shushing me and Clint ignored me. Jeff, another Med-jack helped Newt take me over to a bed because apparently nobody trusted I could walk by myself. It was frustrating.

They made me lie in the bed for about an hour just to check if I had broken anything or twisted something which I could have told everyone in the beginning in less than five minutes but nobody would listen to a word I said. Newt left the room some time during Jeff was testing my bones for any injuries so we got to talking.

"You and Newt then, hey Greenie?" He said

I groaned in annoyance.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I asked him

"You two just seem awfully close for two people that are just friends." he mused while he tapped a small hammer against my knee.

"He's just being nice by showing me around that's all." I said quietly

"Really? 'Cos Alby's the one that usually gives the tours around this place and I heard that Newt had to beg Alby to let him take you round the place." Jeff wriggled his eyebrows at the end

"That's probably just some stupid rumour someone made up for a bit of drama. I mean, you guys have been here what? Two years now and the second a girl shows up she just has to fall in love with a guy? Sounds stupid to me." I said

"Hey! I'm just saying a lot of people think he likes you."

"Then a lot of people must be jacked in the head." I said

"There's no way he would like someone like me." I whispered to myself instead of Jeff

I was allowed to leave shortly after that little conversation so I went down to the kitchen where Frypan was serving food to the gladers.

"Need any help here Fry?" I asked him

He shook his head and handed me a bowl of something before moving onto the boy behind me. I sat down at a table that was empty but was quickly greeted by Minho, Newt and a runner called Ben. We talked for a little and Newt kept on asking if I was okay even though I had continuously told him I was fine. That boy sure did have a lot of concern for someone who only fell out of a tree.

"So have you found a job you like yet or not?" Minho asked while we ate

"Not really but I guess working with Frypan wouldn't be too bad." I said

"You still have a few options though right? You haven't tried out all of the jobs yet." Ben said

"I guess." I mumbled

After we finished with dinner everyone went outside where the East doors were closing for the night and we walked towards the campfire sight to get it growing for the other gladers. The flames flickered and danced in the breeze and I found myself relaxing with the boys as we all joked around and talked.

Most of the gladers joined us as the sky darkened and the stars made an appearance and I could see a family as I looked at each boy surrounding me. They looked out for each other and cared about each other like a real family, they had small fights and big ones and they were close, closer than I could ever imagine a family in the real world being. It was nice and it was slowly turning into my home.

All of the boys got along with me really well and I was happy to learn that most were actually really cool people. One or two tried to hit on me a few times and each time I would feel Newt shift uncomfortably from where he was sitting on the log next to me. I was quick to dismiss all ideas the immature boys had about me and them getting together and I was thankful there were only a few people like that who would actually approach me.

Gally made an appearance during the campfire that night and he handed out a weird drink that everyone seemed to enjoy but I steered clear of, not trusting anything to do with Gally. A few people tried to get me to drink up the suspicious liquid but I refused and they eventually gave up. While most people were talking, a small group had formed just outside of the ring of logs around the fire and there was some loud cheering going on from the area. Nobody seemed to think anything of it but I wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

As I walked over I noticed their was also some booing going on as well as cheering which made me all the more eager to find out what was going on. Nothing too exciting was happening when I got to the front, there was just a ring drawn in the dirt barely large enough to fit two people in it and a pair of boys were shoving each other and trying to knock each other over in a weird game. I caught on quickly that what they were trying to do was shove each other out of the circle and get them on the floor.

I flinched when one of the boys, who looked taller and more well built than his opponent, charged into his stomach so that they both fell to the floor. The smaller guy let out a short cry of pain and tried to get the other guy off of him but the big guy had one since they had both fallen outside the ring with the smaller boy pinned down underneath the other ones weight.

"Scared _princess_?" Someone whispered in my ear mockingly

I turned around to see Gally standing behind me with a smirk on his face.

"Not really, are you _captain_?" I hissed back at him

His smirk faltered but the look of determination in his eyes only strengthened. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention but very few could hear it over the loud laughter of the other gladers. It was clear Gally got annoyed quickly so I wasn't as surprised as some of the other boys when he shouted loud enough for the whole Glade to here him.

"Why is it that we have let this shank live with us? Everyone treats her differently than we usually do with Greenie's because she's a girl. She gets to chose the jobs she wants and doesn't want to try and _because she's a girl_. Are you all blind? She's trouble. The first girl to ever appear here and she can't remember anything not a shucking thing.

How is this girl going to help us? She's won't be able to do half of the things we can do or keep up with the work we do. She hasn't proved she will ever be able to do the same work as us so she's _useless_ , _pathetic_ and not _fit_ to help us get out of this hell hole." With each insult Gally said he would get closer and closer to me and invaded my personal space even more.

It would be great if I could say that his words didn't affect me or if I said I didn't think his opinion mattered to me but they would be lies. His words _did_ affect me but for the wrong reasons. I thought the other gladers would agree with him, think of me as a useless little girl that wouldn't be able to help them. I thought they would turn on me and all of them would hate me. I wasn't hurt by Gally's words, I was afraid for how the other boys would take them.

Nobody said anything for a while and Gally didn't stop invading my personal space while the silence stretched on. He spat on the ground next to my feet and leaned away from me which I was thankful for, his breath stank.

"Say something slintheads!" He yelled

Nobody moved

"So that's his opinion, what about the rest of you? Do you think I'm pathetic?" I asked turning in circles to catch everyone's eye.

I saw a few people shake their heads but most stayed as still as a statue. I sighed in annoyance and tried a different approach.

"Would you all prefer it if I was to prove myself? To show I can work just as well as the rest of you." I asked

"How?" Someone yelled

"I'll go against the best fighter you've got here." I said

I tried to make myself sound confident but inside I was klunking myself. I didn't know everyone so the best fighter could be some huge guy with a thousand pounds of muscle on him. I'm klunked.

"Nice one greenie, you'll be fighting me." Gally said with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"Willow please don't do this." Newt said as I took a step towards the ring which the other boys had been fighting in. He grabbed onto my arm and held me in place as he begged me with his eyes to back out of the fight.

"I'll be fine Newt, I promise." I said, throwing in a reassuring smile aswell.

He nodded his head once and looked down, removing my arm from his grasp in the process. I sighed and rolled my shoulders before I stepped into the ring where Gally was already waiting. I tried sizing him up to see where any possible weaknesses could be but he was impossible to read since his body posture was almost too perfect and his face held nothing but confidence.

"Don't worry I won't hurt your girlfriend too much Newt." Gally sniggered as he looked past me to Newt who was standing directly behind me.

"He's not my - never mind lets just get this over with." I sighed

Gally scoffed as he stared down at me from across the length of the circle and all of the other boys started swarming around the circle. I could easily spot Minho and Chuck next to Newt and Winston wasn't too far behind them, all of the gladers looked worried.

"3...2...1" Someone shouted

"Wait are there any rules or -" I couldn't finish as Gally started charging at me and someone shouted 'FIGHT!

I had to move quickly to avoid being tackled by Gally so I side stepped him and he momentarily lost his balance but it didn't last long. As soon as he had composed himself from his slightly confused state he tried tackling me again but this time I was ready. While he got closer and closer to me in the small circle area I made it seem like I wouldn't move so that he would be even more caught off guard when I did make my move.

At the last second, as Gally made his move to lunge at me, I timed my move perfectly until one of his feet where on the ground as he pushed off so that I could dive down quickly and kick my leg out so that it would make him lose his balance. He fell to the ground and only just caught himself with his arms outstretched on either side of him. Nobody said anything so I didn't make another move while the Glade was silent.

I turned around to look at everyone, thinking the fight was over but I was wrong. In the dead silence an animal like battle cry pierced the air. I turned just in time to see Gally crouching on the balls of his feet but I wasn't quick enough to move out of his grasp that time around. I fell down onto the floor on my front but I was able to turn so that I didn't injure myself as badly.

Gally didn't give me much time to react to his sudden attack and before I knew it, another battle cry came from his lips and I had to roll to one side to avoid being hit with a fist. Yells and shouts of all of the gladers were filling me ears, each boy was shouting something different about the fight I was taking part in. The majority were on my side and were outraged by Gally's actions but some of the boys I had seen him hang out with where cheering him on.

After I rolled to the side I had to get up quickly and move so I was less vulnerable but Gally was quicker than was. He met me half way to standing up and sent another fist in my direction and this time I couldn't move out of the way. I heard the sound of his knuckles hitting my face before I felt it. There wasn't a crack of any kind and no bones were broken but he did land a hard blow to one side of my face that had my whole face turning to the side from the impact. Blood filled my mouth and I had to spit it on the floor before I glared up at him while he smirked in my direction.

I had fallen backwards after he punched me while he remained standing so I used this to my advantage and crawled behind him while he faced away to encourage the boys that were on his side to yell louder. I got right behind him and then brought my leg up to the back of his legs and had him buckling to the floor in seconds. He landed on the floor again so I got up and kicked his stomach hard enough for him to start weezing and then crouched next to him so I was closer to his height while he lay on the floor in the foetal position but I was still taller than him.

"Was that enough proof for you?" I whispered

He didn't answer but glared up at me without meeting my gaze. I smirked down at him and walked towards the centre of the circle to face all of the boys that had their jaws hitting the floor as they stared at me in shock.

"Anyone else want to prove I shouldn't be here or can I go sleep now?" I asked, projecting my voice so it could be heard by everyone

Nobody said anything so I took it as my cue to walk away. I pushed past the gladers that wouldn't move and walked towards the homestead. I could hear footsteps behind me when I was half way towards the rickety shack so I turned to see who was following me.

"Greenie you just broke one of the rules here." Alby said as he walked towards me at a quickening pace.

"In my defence he made the first move, I wasn't going to hurt him until there was a shucking fist coming straight for my face." I said

Newt had explained the three rules of the Glade to me on the tour so I did already know what they were.

"I know, I know. It was impressive to see you do that really. Good job." He said shooting me a smile I guessed was very rare for Alby.

"You're not mad?" I asked

"No that was shucking brilliant greenie. Best fight I've seen here in a while. You did good." He clapped me on the back and then walked away, back to the campfire where the rest of the gladers were all talking and laughing again.

I made my way back towards the homestead in silence without any interruptions but I knew somebody was behind me. I didn't bother turning around to see who was following me because somehow I knew they weren't a threat despite the distance they were putting between us.

I went straight up to the room I shared with Newt and sat down on the bed with my elbows resting on my knees. I touched my bottom lip to see if the bleeding had stopped and it hadn't so I swiped it with the back of my hand to get rid of the beads of blood that were gathering from the cut. While I checked myself for further injuries somebody knocked on the door of the room so I only yelled 'come in' while I was preoccupied, feeling bruises on my stomach, legs and arms.

Newt walked into the room and saw me with my top rolled up just before my breasts while I inspected the bruises that were already deep purple colours. His face flushed red and I rolled my eyes at him and then went back to feeling how painful each purple area was.

"The Med-jacks could help you with that." He said after clearing his throat awkwardly

I shrugged my shoulders and pulled the top back down to cover myself better so that I could talk to Newt without him being the colour of a tomato.

"I think a decent shower would be better," I said "I look and smell like klunk right now."

A small chuckle escaped his lips and I loved the sound of it but pushed _those_ thoughts out of my head once again to focus on the bigger picture. A small smile formed on my lips as his laughter filled the room and somehow made me feel better after the fight.

"I can take you to the showers now if you want." Newt offered after his laughter died down

"Could you 'cos I don't think you want to fall asleep next to me right now." I said

More laughter filled the room after I started to furiously fan my nose back and forth. Newt walked out of the room and beckoned for me to follow him so I did and we walked out of the homestead towards the lining of trees. We were walking for about ten minutes before Newt stopped me outside of a small hut with a moulding door that looked ready to break off if any amount of pressure was put onto it.

Newt waited outside while I walked into the hut and I was grateful when he told me he would stand guard so the boys couldn't get in while I showered. The small room had minimal item in it. There was a small wooden shelf on one wall that had a bar of soap on it and a thick log was underneath it which I presumed would be used for hanging up towels. As I looked around and evaluated the conditions the shower was in, I realised I hadn't brought anything in with me to change into or a towel to dry myself off.

"Uh Newt? Do you think there would be any spare clothes around here for me to change into?" I spoke through the door

"Bloody hell I forgot about that! I'll be right back Willow just get started with your shower and I'll bring you some clothes and stuff." Newt said

I heard his retreating footsteps almost immediately and I hoped that no other boys would want a shower while I was in there. I started undressing pretty quickly and then hopped into the shower which was only a small tap high up on the wall. The water was freezing cold and took a while to get used to but I was happy to ignore it as long as I got clean.

After a few minutes under the freezing water I heard boots stomping through leaves and breaking twigs getting closer and closer towards the hut. I panicked and tried to step out of the water to reach for my clothes but my foot slipped and I fell to the floor. I landed on my back but it didn't hurt too much because the ground was soft, that isn't to say I didn't let out a small cry of pain, because I did.

The footsteps quickened and I barely had enough time to grab my top from the floor and hold it against my body while I pressed my knees to my chest to cover everything.

"Willow are you alright in there?" I heard someone shout through the door

I was relieved when I figured out the owner of the voice was Newt. I was able to breathe easier once I was reassured the person that had been walking towards the hut wouldn't harm me.

"I'm fine, just slipped is all." I said through the door as I gathered my bearing and stood up from the floor.

"Good that." He said, his voice at a regular volume instead of shouting.

I heard him put something on the floor before his footsteps could be heard walking a few paces away from the hut.

I bent down close to the door and opened it slightly so it was ajar so I could slip my arm out to grab the items Newt had left me without him seeing me in my birthday suit. Once I retracted my arm with the items in my hand I sat on the floor and rummaged through what Newt had brought me. Everything was in a neat pile stacked nicely and folded very precisely. On the bottom of the pile was some new clothes which was some baggy grey pants and a lose white top. Then on top of the clothes was a towel and on top of the towel was a box. There wasn't anything special about the box, it was a simple wooden cuboid that seemed polished to perfection and was only about twenty centimetres long but in so many ways it was the most eye catching thing I had seen in the glade so far.

Stuck to the top of it was a note that I immediately read;

 _The clothes are mine so they might be a bit big sorry 'bout that. Found_  
 _the box in_ **the box** _when you arrived. Nobody's opened it._

 _-Newt_

I let out a slow breath and put the note to the side so I could focus on opening the box which wouldn't seem like such a big task but it felt like the lid weighed a ton and was being held down by the strongest of magnets. Slowly, I lifted the lid and let it fall backwards while I looked through the contents of the box. Inside of it was everything I would need for the next month or so.

I carefully packed the things I didn't immediately need back into the box and left out the things I would use while I showered. I stepped back into the cold water and squirted a small amount of the shampoo into my hair and massaged it into my scalp, loving the feeling of just getting clean. Once I washed all of the shampoo out of my hair I grabbed the body wash and razor and started shaving anywhere that needed shaving and then washed the rest of my body.

After I finished in the shower I turned the water off and wrapped the towel around my body while I brushed out the tats in my hair and ringed it out to get as much of the water out as possible so it would dry quicker. Then I got dressed in the clothes and I had been given and put my hair into a braid so it was out of the way.

Once I was finished I grabbed the clothes I had arrived in the Glade in and the towel I had used with the box as well and walked out of the hut to find Newt leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. I cleared my throat and his eyes snapped open and I let a small smile form on my face as he walked towards me.

"Thanks for waiting for me." I said as we walked back to the homestead

"No problem Low." Newt

"Low?" I laughed

"Yeah. Well I wanted to give you a nickname, something only I get to call you. Thats what I came up with." He said

"Thats cool. I'll just have to think of something for you." I said

Newt rolled his eyes at me as we walked and it was mostly silent as we went back to our room. In less than ten minutes we were back in the room and Newt was kicking off his boots while I was climbing under the scratchy covers of the bed.

"Night Newt." I whispered as he climbed into the bed

I rolled onto my side so I was facing the wall and felt Newt shift his weight also so I presumed he faced the other way.

"Night Willow." He mumbled

 **A/N - Hi guys, I know it's been forever since I last updated this story and I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews/comments on this. I forgot my password which sort of made it impossible to post anything but everything is sorted now and I plan on posting more frequently. I have been writing while I haven't been on this and I have had some new ideas for this story.**

 **I was thinking of changing the name of the main character (Willow) to Skylar. A few of you have been asking why it has Skylar in the bio and then Willow in the story and that is because I wasn't sure which name I liked better. Please tell me what you guys think and if you think I should change the name or keep it the same.**

 **Thank you so much for the support I am getting on here and I will be updating soon. Bye x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once again I found myself in an awkward position when I woke up the next morning. Some time in the night both me and Newt had rolled over so we were facing each other and I had my hands on his chest with my head resting in the crook of his neck and Newt had an arm wrapped around my shoulders with our legs intertwined together. I would be lying if I said I wasn't comfortable in this position because Newt was surprisingly comfortable despite the hardness of his chest, but I had to move because I knew Newt wouldn't be able to look me in the eye if he knew this is how we had slept that night.

Luckily Minho didn't come into the room to wake us up that day so I didn't have to endure his teasing although he would have been a huge help while I was prying Newt's arms off of me. Eventually I was able to wiggle out of the bed and left Newt sleeping in the bed while I went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Frypan told me that the runners had already gone to the maze so I knew I wouldn't be trying out for that job anytime that day so while I took my breakfast to an empty picnic I pondered about what job I could be trying out for. Apparently I was supposed to try out one job every day and spend the day doing that job but everyone had decided that I only needed a small taste of each job to know what I should do. I still had no say in the matter but I was okay with whatever job I got as long as it wasn't a slicer because that job didn't appeal to me at all and I was sure that I would throw up if I did have to do that job every day.

Newt and Chuck joined me at breakfast while I was just finishing off what little food I had left on my plate and as more gladers started waking up I noticed a lot of them kept on staring at me and I became self conscious because of the bruises I had on my face and on my body even though most of them weren't visible.

My bottom lip had a cut on one side and was slightly swollen still but that didn't make a difference with my speech and only stung a little when I ran my tongue over it. A large percentage of my stomach was purple from bruises and I had a few on my arms and more on my legs. Luckily I had gotten off quite well in the fight because when I saw Gally walk in for breakfast I noticed a limp that he was obviously trying to hide and his face was bruised in some areas although I hadn't actually punched him or done any harm to his face.

Seeing Gally made me curious about how he had managed to seem more hurt than I did when he had literally gone full force with the punches and I had merely tripped him up a few times. I hadn't tried to cause him too much pain even though it was a fight because I had been conscious of the rules of the Glade when the fight had started but apparently they hadn't mattered to Gally at all when it came down to it.

"Alby had a _talk_ with him after you went to bed last night. Wasn't happy the slint-head had agreed to have the fight with you and threw the first punch." Newt explained when he caught me staring at him

"But it was my fault! I said I would fight the strongest person here, Gally shouldn't be punished for something he wasn't responsible for." I said

"He played dirty and knew he shouldn't have fought you, it was his own fault and he got what was coming to him. Alby would have done it to anyone that had accepted the fight, even though you did win." Newt explained

"Still, I feel bad." I said with a sigh

"Hey, the little shank is annoying as hell and deserved what Alby did to him." Newt said

I only nodded my head and finished my breakfast. While Newt explained the jobs I would be doing for the day. Apparently I was working with the Med-jacks and Gardeners for the day which meant I would see Newt for some part of the day since he helped in the gardens even though he didn't need to.

After I had finished my breakfast I went back up to the homestead to do something with my hair which was still in a braid from the previous day and gave Frypan my plate on the way out. Once I got to the room I shared with Newt I swiftly undid the braid and let my hair fall down my back while I grabbed the hair brush from the box which I had put under the bed. While I was sorting through all of the things in the box and grabbing hair ties and the brush, Newt had walked into the room and was leaning against the doorframe when I looked up.

"Everything okay?" I asked when I caught him staring

"Uh yeah I was just wondering if you were okay after the fight and everything. How are you feeling?" He asked

I shrugged and stood up from where I had been kneeling on the floor while I grabbed the hair things.

"I'm alright I guess, my stomach hurts a bit but other than that I'm pretty okay." I said

"Thats good. Clint is waiting for you downstairs by the way." He said

I nodded my head while I brushed my hair and then pulled it into a tight pony tail so I would be out of my face while I worked for the rest of the day. As soon as I was done I packed all of my things away and walked with Newt down the stairs of the homestead and into the room I had been in the previous day when Jeff had checked me for any injuries.

"Willow, how you feeling today my little feisty friend?" Jeff greeted as soon as I walked in to the room.

"Alright Jeffy and how are you today my huge gossiping friend?" I asked, high-fiving him as I walked in

"A lot better now your here cupcake!" He joked

We kept on flirting back and forth for a while until Newt cleared his throat and interrupted us. When I turned to look at him he had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were narrowed as he stared at the two of us.

"You'll shift jobs after lunch Willow and please get some bloody work done today." He said and then he walked out of the room.

"What's his problem?" I asked

"Me thinks little Newty was a wittle bit jealous." Jeff said as he moved to grab something from a cabinet on the other side of the room.

"Why would Newt be jealous?" I asked

"You really are blind aren't you cupcake." Jeff said while he grabbed things out of a draw from the cabinet

"Come on Jeffy put me out of my misery and tell me why Newt would be jealous." I said

"He likes you genius." He said

I scoffed and moved over to where he was gathering things and putting them on an empty bed.

"We've already talked about this Jeff, Newt does not like me." I said

It was Jeff's turn to scoff while I rummaged through the items on the bed I recognised most of them as simple medical stuff and I could actually remember how to use some of the more complex but I couldn't recall if it had been me that they had to be used on or me using them on someone else. It was very frustrating to only know half of the story when the other half was locked away somewhere completely out of my reach.

"Alright shank I'll take it from here." Clint said as he walked into the room

"Have fun cupcake!" Jeff called as he walked out of the room

"I'll try Jeffy!" I called back

Clint wasn't as friendly as Jeff was while he told me what each item was but once we had finished and I fully understood everything he became more laid back and I was able to talk to him more easily. Every few minutes we would throw jokes at each other to pass time while nothing else was being done but then some people did start showing up with injuries but none of them were too bad.

Gally was the first person to show up and he had a huge gash on his arm which added to the already growing amount of injuries he had. He didn't say anything as he walked into the room and instead he just sat on one of the empty bed holding his arm with his other hand.

"Why don't you take this one Greenie." Clint said

I nodded my head once and walked over to where Gally said, holding out my hand for him to put his arm into so that I could inspect the wound.

"You'll need stitches." I said after examining the cut

He just nodded once but didn't say anything so I went over to the cabinet where we had put everything away. I threaded a needle and started stitching up his arm which took less than twenty minutes. Gally didn't make a sound while I worked on his arm so I didn't either, finding it awkward to be helping the person that had wanted to beat me senseless less than twenty-four hours ago.

"Alby shouldn't have punched you last night, I'm sorry." I said after a while because the awkwardness felt too much.

"I deserved it." He shrugged

Gally left shortly after that and I didn't complain about it either. Only two other boys came into the homestead after Gally and they didn't need that much medical attention aside from bandaging. After a few hours it was finally lunch and I was able to leave the cramped homestead and get some fresh air.

Instead of going straight to the kitchens I decided to take a walk in the deadheads for a while because something about the area made me feel calmer and more at ease with the weird situation I was in. I didn't pay much attention to where I was walking as I made my way through the thick over growth of trees and soon I got tired of walking and jumped into a tree to sit for a while. As soon as I sat down on a branch with my back on the trunk of the tree, a sudden fatigue took over my body and I could barely fight to keep my eyes open. It didn't take long for me to give up on a losing battle and so I let myself drift into unconsciousness.

***Dream***

 _"Do you think they'll ever let us leave?" I asked the blonde boy sitting next to me_

 _It was Newt but he looked a few years younger than he was now and much cleaner. We were both dressed in white scrubs but we looked neat, nothing like we did now._

 _"Where would we go?" He asked me, his voice was different too. Slightly more high pitched._

 _"Anywhere is better than here. We're their little guinea pigs, their using us for experiments like we're freaks Newt!"_

 _"Hey, I promise you that we will get out of here eventually." He said, taking my hand in his and running his thumb over the back of my hand._

 _"People keep disappearing though." I whispered_

 _"I know, I heard that they're taking me next." He mumbled_

 _"No! Newt they can't take you. Please don't let them take you away." I begged_

 _"Low, I won't have a choice, they got Alby in the middle of the nighr." Newt said_

 _"They can't do this! They already took Caleb and I haven't seen him in years, they can't take you too Newt." I started sobbing and held my head in my hands._

 _"Hey, look at me," Newt said softly "Whatever they do to me and wherever they take me, I will always remember you okay. I will never stop looking for you and I will never stop loving you."_

I started saying something but my words were drowned out by a buzzing and it became difficult to focus on anything. It wasn't long before a new scene replayed in my mind.

 _"Stop! You can't do this to him. Please, wait! Newt!" I screamed_

 _My throat felt raw like I had been screaming for hours and every part of my body ached but somehow I continued to resist against the armed men as they pulled me back from the room where I had witnessed_ them _dragging Newt's unconscious body. As soon as the doors closed and I heard the alarm lock snap into place, the fight in me died and I knew I wouldn't see Newt again._

 _Everywhere was swallowed into darkness so the armed men easily dragged me away back to the room I was imprisoned in almost every hour of every day. I couldn't fight them even if I had wanted to but it was clear to everyone that worked in WICKED that I wouldn't be the same without Newt._

The scene drifted off and moulded into another one so without my permission I was forced to relive another painful memory, because that was what they were. Memories. My memories that I was remembering.

 _"Willow , come say goodbye to your brother!" Mother shouted from inside the house_

 _I walked into the building from where I had been sitting in a large garden and through the many hallways until I was at the front door where my father and mother were standing with my older brother standing in front of them. Everything around me looked huge, the doors to the random rooms seemed never ending and the tables where ginormous. It didn't take a genius to figure out that I was significantly younger in this memory which I had mixed feelings about._

 _I didn't say a word to my parents as I walked past them, a feeling of complete anger consumed me when I thought about what they were doing to our family. They were tearing me and my brother a part so that the government would give us some type of cure in return. He was older than me so he was more valuable to whoever wanted him._

 _"Hey, squirt you're going to be okay, mother will take care of you while father works and I'll be helping everyone. Don't be scared." Caleb whispered as he crouched in front of me._

 _There was only a two hear age difference between us but he looked older than he was. His brown hair was the same colour as my own and I had always been told that our eyes were the same shade of green, you could tell we were related from a mile away._

 _"Will you be okay though Caleb? Can you double pinky promise that those people aren't going to hurt you?" I whispered_

 _He held out both of his hands and stuck his pinky fingers out for me to loop my smaller pinkies around which I did._

 _"I double pinky promise that I will be alright." He whispered, looking into my eyes and giving me a soft smile._

 _He let go of my fingers and a man I hadn't noticed before grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him backwards, making him stumble a bit in the process. Our parents didn't say anything as the man dragged him away but my mother did clamp a firm hold on my own shoulder when I made a move to follow the man and Caleb to the black mini-van they dragged him into._

 _As soon as the mini-van drove off I pushed my mothers hand off of my shoulder and ran through the house and back to the garden, to the very back where a large oak tree stood tall and proud its branches reaching the sky. I jumped onto one of the branches of the tree and continued to climb until I felt I was far enough from my parents as was possible._

 _I sat alone and silently cried for my brother, already knowing I would never see my brother again. Not too long after my crying had subsided did the tree I was in start to shake but I wasn't scared or alerted, knowing it was only my best friend coming to see me. Newt climbed onto the branch I was in but didn't say anything when he saw the tear streets on my face._

 _He was much younger in this memory, his face was chubbier and his hair was longer. He had freckles dotted along his nose but his eyes were the same. There was so much kindness in them and it was impossible not to love this boy. He had always been there for me, despite my parents hatred for him._

 _"They took him." I whispered_

 _"At least he's safe now, right?" Newt said, his voice was much squeaker than in the last memory._

 _I nodded my head and then the dream faded out._

"Low! Willow bloody hell where are you?" Someone shouted

I stirred slightly, the dreams were over but the voice was so familiar. It was Newt. I jumped from the tree and landed a few feet away from him while he continued to call my name.

A swarm of questions were already filling my head about the dreams I had just experienced. I was overwhelmed about remembering things from my previous life but also saddened by what I had discovered. I had a brother, someone I was clearly close with, and he had been taken away from me. And then Newt was stolen from me later on in my life and I had been _very_ close to him.

We had been best friends when I was younger and then we had loved each other when I was slightly older. I didn't know if we loved each other as friends or more than that, but just knowing that I had known Newt before the Glade and the maze was something I was thrilled about.

I didn't know if I should tell him or not about the dreams. They didn't have any real significance and wouldn't help us at all while we were trapped here but somehow I knew I had to tell him. Just not yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I walked over to Newt who was still yelling my name over and over since I had landed on the ground too quietly for him to hear me and I tapped his shoulder so he would turn around to look at me. The sudden realisation that someone else was with him made Newt jump back a bit but he quickly composed himself when he saw it was me and a smile replaced the small frown his face had previously worn.

"Willow, where were you?" He asked

"Up there." I said pointing to the trees

"Why am I not surprised?" He chuckled

We started walking out of the deadheads and towards the kitchen to get food from Frypan when I told Newt I hadn't eaten yet. When we got there, Frypan gave us both a sandwich and a red apple each which we took to a picnic table where Chuck was sitting on his own. I didn't say much while we ate because my mind was so overwhelmed with the questions I needed answers to, so I let Chuck fill in the silence with stories about his day.

I wanted to know what had happened to my brother and why Newt had been dragged off. I needed to know how we had known each other before the Glade and I had to know if we were something more than friends before all of this mess. The questions where making my head hurt and I wanted nothing more than to sit in a room alone for hours to try and work out why I had started getting my memories back but I knew that was something that would have to wait because after lunch I would be working in the gardens with a boy called Zart.

I ate quickly but mostly picked at my sandwich, not having the apatite to finish the whole thing after what I had seen only minutes before. I was too confused to focus on more than one thing at a time so Chucks voice was muffled while he recollected his stories and the food I put in my mouth tasted bland and my head felt like it was swirling with all the thoughts and questions filling it.

"I- I think I'm going to lie down for a few minutes." I whispered as the pain in my head grew until it was hardly bearable.

Newt stood up immediately as soon as I whispered this and helped me stand from the branch when I failed to do so on the first try.

"Are you okay?" He asked me

I gave him a small nod and a smile before I turned and walked away, trying to look as normal and casual as possible but I was sure I failed terribly. Most of the boys were watching me but I shrugged it off and continued walking at an incredibly slow pace. I had barely walked ten steps before my legs gave out and I crumbled to the floor. The whole Glade was spinning in front of my eyes and the pain in my skull had me clutching my head as hard as I could.

I could hear people running towards me and the gladers yelling at each other, asking what was wrong with me but I couldn't respond if I wanted to. Black dots started clouding my vision and everyone's voices became muffled so I couldn't understand what they were saying. The last thing I heard before the darkness took over was a British accent calling my name over and over again and ordering me to try to stay awake.

 **An amount of time later**

I had no idea how long I had been in the darkness for. I kept slipping in and out of consciousness and had weird dreams about my old life every few minutes but I could never open my eyes. When the dreams ended I would be thrown into a huge black abyss only to be pulled back into another memory only a few seconds later.

I knew that I was alive but I didn't know why I wasn't able to wake up from the nightmare that wouldn't leave me alone. The aching in my body and head was gone and I was able to hear everything around me for the short moments when I was left alone in the darkness but because they were so short lived I had no idea how long the person had been talking for.

The darkness I was in faded and I knew another memory was pulling at me for attention so I gave in and let myself remember.

 _The room was blindingly white, much like the ones I had seen in previous memories and a woman with golden blonde hair, pulled up into a tight bun was walking in front of me while I followed behind her, accompanied by two huge men who were armed with large guns on their backs. I had no choice but to follow this woman, I was a slave to my own mind with no control over my own actions or words in every memory ._

 _"It appears subject A11 is resisting further tests, what do you suggest we do about this Willow?" The woman said to me_

 _"I don't have a say in the matter Dr Paige, as you already know I have not seen Caleb for eight years and I have no idea how or why he is acting out. I suggest you do what you usually do when a subject resists your tests and hope he will cooperate with you after that but as I do not know your methods as well as I would like to I can hardly tell you how to run your own lab." I said, trying not to let the hatred I felt for this woman show in my voice._

 _"Very well Willow. I am done with you for now but know that what we do to subject A11 is for the best. WICKED is good." She said sternly_

 _I gave a firm nod and turned on my heel, knowing the two armed men would follow me to the cell I was being held in until I was needed for testing so that I wouldn't try to escape like my brother had before me. I had only heard about some of the things my brother had done while he was here but from what I had heard I knew Caleb hated this place more than I did and if it wasn't the constant escape plans he made it would be the way he treated the staff that proved my point. He is known for acting out around the lab and most of the other kids think him stupid for him but there are some that respect him for it and therefor respect me, not that I get to see them or any of the other test subjects they have here._

 _They keep me under lock and key so that I cannot socialize with the other kids or interact with many people. They tell me I will be a special part of their plans, plans I have no interest in taking part of. WICKED is good, they tell us. Trust us, we can help you, they tell us. We all know what we are to them and it is because of them that I haven't seen my parents for six years, my brother for eight and Newt for two years. It is because of them I haven't interacted with another human being that isn't dressed in a lab coat for almost five years apart from the short times I would slip out to see Newt at night before he was taken._

 _It wasn't until three days later that I found out what the lab did to the subjects that wouldn't cooperate with them. I wasn't meant to find out at all but the staff hadn't been too careful when they talked about what they had done to subject A11. None of the staff could hide the happiness they felt as they spoke about my brother and how he was no longer a problem. There was basically a party in the lab the day they had finally got rid of the pest nobody could stand to work with. The staff would talk about it freely not even a hint of remorse in their voices when they spoke of the eighteen year old they had killed during his sleep._

 _The anger inside of me overpowered the sadness as that was how I was raised since I was ten years old when they brought me to this place. I couldn't contain myself and demanded to speak with Dr Paige the minute I put the pieces together._

 _I marched down the white corridors with the two men behind me, judging my every move and accessing weather I was going to be a problem or not, they knew me well enough to know that I would always be a problem, it ran in my blood._

 _"You killed him. You killed my brother when you promised his safety." I said_

 _"He was becoming a problem. Subject A11 would not cooperate, it was necessary."_

 _"It was murder!" I said almost shouting, my anger getting the best of me._

 _She raised her eyebrows at me but didn't say anything for a moment as she walked behind her desk and took a seat behind it, her posture perfect and her face an impassive mask so no emotion could be seen._

 _"Is that so? Well I am sorry you feel this was Willow but we are doing what is necessary to save the remaining population of the world." She said_

 _"What you think is necessary doesn't make it right." I snapped_

 _"What are you saying Willow?" Dr Paige was now glowering at me but I saw the curiosity within her eyes._

 _"I no longer wish to be a part of this experiment, you have kept me here against my will for too long now and I have not said a word against you. I said nothing when you kept me away from my brother or when you kept me isolated away from everyone else. I didn't react as much as I should of when you took Newt from me or when you dragged me out of my house and away from my parents when I first arrived here. I have been nothing but helpful to you and I have allowed you to do your tests on me when I thought they were right._

 _"I thought this was a good thing, something that wouldn't be permanent. I thought you would have found a cure by now and I thought nobody would get hurt. But you killed one of the people I would trust with my life and stole the other one from me. I am done with the experiments and wish to be released from my duties as a subject here." I said_

 _"Very well." Dr Paige said_

 _I was surprised by her agreement but it was short lived when she pulled out a large silver hand gun from one of the draws of her desk. I knew what she would do as soon as I saw her pull the gun out but the shock I still felt when she aimed the gun and pulled the trigger still left me speechless._

 _"You have been a great asset to us subject A12. You are relieved from your services here." She said calmly as the blood started to seep through my shirt where she had shot me._

 _She put the gun back in her draw and sat back in her chair while I crumbled to the floor and a searing pain shot through my body, mainly at my right hip where she had shot. She didn't want me dead she just wanted me injured. Whatever she had in store for me would be worse than death, that was something I was sure of before I passed out._

Have you ever woken up from a really realistic dream and just found yourself completely confused and disorientated because it didn't really happen? Or have you ever dreamt of something that resembled a nightmare so much that you found you were too desperate to wake up?

Well this was sort of like that, except instead of waking up I was just sent into another dark abyss where I could momentarily focus my thoughts on the dream I had just experienced. Thousands of questions swarmed my head but I pushed them aside as I heard someone talking.

"-so will you please wake up Willow." Someone said from the foot of the bed I was resting on.

While I was in the semi-conscious state when I could hear the people around me I had figured out that I had been taken to the homestead with the Med-jacks and I was in one of their hospital bed things.

Someone grunted from next to me and I felt a pressure in my left hand and I knew someone was sitting next to me and holding my hand which made me feel tingly despite being in the miserable state with no way to communicate with the people who were less than ten feet away.

"Alright lets try a different bloody approach," I heard someone huff from next to me

"Low if you don't wake I'm gonna slap Minho right across his bloody face." The person next to me, who I identified as Newt said. When I heard his voice somehow I reacted and I grabbed at the hand that was holding my own desperately.

"What!" The first boy I had heard talking screeched, definitely Minho.

That was followed by a harsh slap and some weak groaning afterwards. I wanted to open my eyes just to see what was probably a hilarious sight. Laughter soon came after from someone across the room and a small snort was mixed with it and I knew Chuck was in the room.

"Wait! She- she grabbed my hand I swear!" Newt said excitedly and it made my heart break to hear him so happy over something so small that I did subconsciously but nevertheless I somehow did it again when I heard his voice.

"Right okay, Skylar if you don't wake up I'll punch Newt." Minho said

I didn't react.

Newts hand seemed to loosen its grip slightly for a second but then it held on tighter almost immediately and I knew why. Minho had punched him just like he said he would and even though I hated hearing the 'umph' of pain he gave from the impact, I couldn't bring myself to react when it wasn't his voice I was hearing.

"You asked for it. Low wake up or I'll beat the klunk out of Minho." Newt hissed

It was clear this wasn't about waking me up anymore and was more to do with the two boys hurting each other but still, when I heard his voice I had to squeeze his hand harder than the last two times.

"I guess she doesn't want you getting hurt. Congratulations." Newt spat before his hand was taken from mine and I heard his retreating footsteps fill in the silence his statement had made.

"What the hell just happened?" Chuck spoke up

Minho said something but it was muffled as the memories started dragging me under again but I didn't want to remember anymore. I wanted to see my friends and tell Newt what I remembered. I needed to see him again and make sure he was okay after re-living the day he was dragged away from me in my dreams.

 _"No! I won't go back. I want to wake up, please! No more, I want to wake up!"_ I was mentally screaming in my head and thrashing about, trying to release myself from the ties the memories were trying to drag me down with.

People were shouting around me but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

 _"Please! I want Newt! Newt! NEWT!"_ I was begging now. I didn't know who I was talking to but I hoped whoever it was they had mercy and would let me out of my own head which was serving as a prison.

I know it sounds mad to be mentally talking to myself and maybe I had gone crazy but I was fighting with myself to return to my friends.

The darkness started fading but the dreams didn't come, instead a red pink light filled my vision and I realised it was the sunlight from in front of my eyelids. I slowly lifted my eyelids, they felt like they weighed a ton as I did so, and I looked around me. The room was filled with people; the Med-jacks, Minho, Chuck, Alby but no Newt.

I sat up with a start, gasping for breath all of a sudden as my lungs begged for more. I was so happy to be awake again but I wished the one person that had occurred in my dreams over and over would be with me.

I smiled at everyone in the room but nobody smiled back, everyone wore concerned expressions and I could understand why. I had fainted in front of everybody and hadn't woken up for hours, I would be hurt if they weren't concerned.

"I'm alright now guys, sorry I gave you all a fright." I said with a small smile at the end

" _A small fright_? Willow we have been worried sick for _days_!" Chuck practically screamed in my face.

Days?

"What are you talking about Chuck? I've only been out for a few hours." I let out a nervous laugh

"Actually you've been out cold a bit longer than that. Try two weeks." Minho said

"WHAT!?" I screeched

My throat felt dry when I used it like that and I coughed awkwardly and rubbed my throat. Jeff handed me a cup of water which I drank greedily and cleared my throat afterwards.

"I need to see Newt." I whispered

I swung my legs off of the bed and tried to get up but Clint pressed on my shoulder and pushed me back down on the bed so that I would lie down.

"Not yet." He ordered

"I need to get out of this bed! I've been trapped for what you call weeks and I need to move. I need to get out of this room and out of this building." I said

"We'll get Newt for you." Chuck said then ran out of the room immediately

"I'll question you later Willow, just rest for a while." Alby instructed

I sighed in annoyance and waited for Newt to show up while the rest of the boys shuffled out of the room so I was left alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was waiting in the bed for what felt like hours but was actually only fifteen minutes when somebody finally walked out of the room everybody had abandoned me in. Sadly, he was not the person I wanted to see.

"What do you want Gally?" I asked in annoyance

"Just checking you were okay is all, you were out for a long time." He said as he walked further into the room and took a seat in the chair next to my bed.

"I'm fine." I said curtly

"That's good. Newt said he couldn't come see you by the way, said he was too busy." Gally said

I tried to hide the hurt I felt behind my eyes but I doubted I did very well. Knowing Newt didn't want to see me when I had been in a coma like state for two weeks hurt, not physically but emotionally. I thought we were friends. I thought he would want to know how I was after all this time. I guess I was wrong.

"Okay." I whispered, hanging my head to hide the tears brimming in my eyes.

I heard the chair next to the bed scrape backwards and Gally's footsteps retreating out of the door, signalling he had left. He had only come to tell me Newt couldn't see me which technically wasn't his fault if he had jobs to do but I had hoped he would want to see me as much as I did him.

Nobody else came to visit me after that a part from Jeff who would check on me every few hours to make sure I was okay and not slipping into another coma. It was the middle of the day when I had woken up but I was so tired I barely had any energy in me to keep my eyes awake even though I had  
literally been sleeping for a fortnight.

I was terrified of closing my eyes again in case I was dragged into more memories I did not want to see. You would think I would be happy to be getting my memories back but it was actually the opposite. Knowing my past had me questioning every little thing about myself and I was genuinely scared to have the knowledge that should define who I am as a person. I had seen so much in such a short amount of time and had been forced into reliving what I could only presume was the worst times of my life.

While my eyes were drooping and I was fighting to stay awake I had a sudden thought related to the last memory I had before I woke up. I carefully swung my legs off of the bed so that I was sitting on the edge of it and then I pulled up the hem of my t-shirt slightly so I could look at my right hip and just as I had expected and feared to see, a small circular scar was there, standing out on my already pale skin.

I couldn't stop gaping at it once I saw it and I was reminded of the searing pain I had felt in the memory. I slowly reached down and touched the scar, not sure what I was expecting but not getting a reaction anyway. The skin was much softer where the scar was than where the rest of my skin which made me think of how delicate a single bullet wound could make me.

I heard someone walking up the creaking staircase of the homestead so I pulled down my top so it covered my scar and sat back in the bed so that the person who was coming up wouldn't know I had been up to something if they did come into the room. Alby walked in not ten seconds later with a sad smile on his face when he saw me.

"How you feeling Soldier?" He asked as he walked into the room

"Soldier?" I asked He looked surprised but then coughed awkwardly before answering.

"While you were uh... sleeping, everyone just sort of started giving you a nickname while you were out to try and get you to react while we talked to you." He said

"Oh, okay. So you chose soldier?" I laughed

"No actually, I was going to call you Low but Newt wouldn't let anyone call you that." He explained

I blush crept onto my face at the mention of Newt even though it shouldn't have affected me. I cleared my throat and begged for the blush to vanish but I could feel the heat on my face like a permanent reminder of its appearance.

"Speaking of Newt, can you tell him that I want to see him, when he has the time that is." I added at the end

"Sure thing but, why wouldn't he have the time?" Alby asked, clearly confused

"Because he's been really busy." I said

"Busy? Newt hasn't done anything for the best two weeks. He's been by your bed day in and day out, waiting for you to wake up. Actually, I think this is the longest time he has been away from you in those two weeks." Alby said

"But I thought the reason he hasn't come to see me was because he was busy." I said, not bothering to hide the hurt in my voice when it was written all over my face.

"Sorry Willow." Alby said

I only nodded my head and finally, allowed my eyes to close so I could drift into sleep. No dreams or memories were waiting for me when I gave in to my fatigue so I was able to have a few hours of peaceful sleep, all but dead to the world as I finally relaxed.

It was a hand clamped over my mouth that woke me up from my once peaceful sleep and to say I was startled was an understatement. I tried screaming bloody murder in hopes of scaring off the person that was in the room with me but that only made them tighten their hold on me until I finally gave up.

"Bloody hell Willow!" Someone hissed in the darkness. I had been asleep for a few hours because the entire Glade was silent in the darkness, meaning they were all sleeping soundly apart from me and the person that had decided to scare the klunk out of me.

I stopped screaming and just stared at the dark silhouette in front of me, hoping to get a glimpse of their face so I would be able to tell who the person was. It was too dark for me to see their face but I could easily identify the person was very tall and that was about it.

"Will you scream again if I remove my hand?" My attacker whispered

I realised who the person was and slowly shook my head silently, already knowing that Newt would have a reason for wanting to see me in the dead of the night. He removed his hand and I sighed in relief at being able to breath properly again. Newt moved back slightly from where he had previously been hovering over my body and quietly cleared his throat before he took my arm and pulled me out of the bed. I almost fell to the floor with the sudden movement, partly because I wasn't prepared to actually stand on my own two feet and also because I hadn't actually walked anywhere for two weeks since nobody would let me walk around after I had woken up.

Thankfully, Newt caught me before I could hit the floor and helped me stand as I tried to get used to walking again. It was hard considering my legs felt like they were so stiff so Newt had to help me walk a lot of the way out of the Homestead but I didn't know why because he had refused to see me all day. I was confused but didn't say anything as we walked around the empty Glade and headed towards the deadheads, probably so nobody would wake up while we talked, because we would be talking whether he liked it or not.

Once we were deep into the growth of the trees we both sat down on a log and sat in silence for a while, listening to the distant sounds of the maze changing behind the four walls in fascination. I couldn't help but notice Newt put as much distance as the log allowed between us and I didn't know why which was incredibly frustrating. I thought we were friends.

"How are you feeling?" Newt asked, breaking the silence

"Okay." I said

He nodded his head once.

"Why wouldn't you come to see me?" I asked at the same time he opened his mouth to speak

He closed his mouth and looked away, probably contemplating what he would say before hand. I waited patiently, wanting to know why he had ignored me ever since I woke up.

"I thought you would want to spend more time with the others." Newt said after a while

"Why would you think that?" I asked almost immediately after

"When you were ... asleep you reacted to some of the things we said." He said

"Like what?"

"Well we tried different techniques to get you to wake up and well one of them was uh me and Minho said if you wouldn't wake up we would punch each other." He explained

"Okay..." I drawled out

"And well, when I said I would punch Minho you squeezed my hand a bit and then when Minho said he would punch me you didn't do anything." He explained

I could see where this was going but I wanted to make sure I knew what he was saying.

"So why would you think that I wouldn't want to see you?" I asked

"Well, because you reacted when Minho was getting hurt and I wasn't so I just thought you preferred him to me." Newt said

"You're really stupid, you know that?" I said while laughing slightly

"Uh What?" He asked

"I wasn't reacting to Minho being hurt I was reacting to your voice you idiot." I said, taking hold of his hand and weaving my fingers through his.

"Oh." He whispered

"As if I would prefer Minho to you." I whispered

I gently put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, taking comfort in his closeness. I had decided that I didn't care what me and Newt where before the Glade because a lot of things had happened to me before this. I only cared about what we were now and even though I didn't know how he felt about me I knew I felt something for him, something more than just a friendship.

"I'm happy you're awake." Newt whispered into the night

I hummed quietly although I wasn't really paying attention because I was slowly slipping into another sleep that I wasn't fighting off. I think Newt could tell I was tired because he softly chuckled and slipped a hand to the back of my legs and took his hand out of my own so he could put it to my back. He lifted me up and carried me bridal style to the homestead and I snuggled into his chest, absorbing his warmth in the cold night air.

The walk seemed to be over in less than five seconds and before I knew it Newt was placing me on the bed and covering me in the blankets. I felt him put a soft kiss on my temple before he slowly walked out of the room but I groaned in protest and he walked back to the bed.

"Stay with me." I whispered with my eyes still closed

He didn't say anything but I felt the bed dip as he crawled into it and then felt his arm snake around my waist and pull me closer to him so that my back was pressed against his toned chest.

"We don't usually go to sleep like this." I whispered

"I thought we could try something different." He whispered next to my ear which sent shivers down my back.

I hummed another response and fell asleep with Newts strong arms wrapped around me.

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of people whispering around the room and I could only guess that Minho would be one of them.

"They look so cute!" One person mused

"I wish I had a camera." Someone else said

"I want to wake them up." Another person said

I cracked my eyes open to see who had woken me up from my peaceful slumber and came face to face with three of the boys in the Glade who I had grown quite close to. Minho, Jeff and Chuck.

"Don't bother I'm already up." I mumbled as I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

Newt was already awake too but was staring up at me from where he was lying in the bed still. I smiled down at him and he gave me a lazy grin in return which made my heart do a weird fluttering thing again.

"Can I get out of this bed now? I want to be useful and do something." I sighed

Minho, Chuck, Newt and I all looked at Jeff and he shrugged his shoulders and went to go find Clint to ask if I was able to leave or not. When he returned I was told I would be able to leave and if I wanted I could work in the gardens but I wasn't allowed to do anything too challenging which I scoffed at.

Everybody cleared out of the room when I told them I wanted a shower but Newt stayed behind with me so that he could guard the door when I was in there which I found really nice. Before we went to the little hut in the deadheads Newt let me grab the small box from under his bed with all of the sanitary things I needed. I was also informed that the box had brought up some new clothes for me while I was in my comma so I was able to grab them from his room as well.

I tried not to take too long washing my hair and scrubbing my body so Newt wouldn't get annoyed so I was only in the little hut for ten minutes and that included getting dried off, getting dressed and doing my hair in a fishtail braid to keep it out of the way while it dried. The clothes I had chosen to put on where a pair of camouflage green baggy pants and a white tank top. I walked out of the hut with my box and old clothes in hand and let Newt take me back to the homestead so I could drop of my things before we went to breakfast. Frypan gave me a larger portion of food than he normally would have and told me he was happy to see me again which I smiled at. While Newt and I ate at an empty picnic table more and more of the gladers started coming over to me to say they were glad I was okay. I could tell it bothered Newt every time someone would come over to me but every time they did I only smiled at them and then continued my conversation with Newt. I didn't want to be rude but I also didn't want Newt to be angry all day.

We went to the gardens straight after breakfast and a boy called Zart who was the keeper of the Track-hoes and gardeners showed me how to plant seeds and how to properly pull up roots and other things. I was told I would be working at this job all day which I didn't mind because Newt was also working in the gardens even though he didn't need to since he was second in command to Alby.

By lunch time I had planted countless amount of seeds and had picked too many vegetables out of the ground so I was relieved when Zart relieved me from my gardening duties for an hour. Newt joined me for lunch but instead of sitting at a picnic table we wondered into the deadheads because of its calming demeanour.

Once we got there I was quick to jump into a tree while Newt only strayed a few branches up before residing to sitting down beneath me. As we ate I contemplated if I should tell Newt about the dreams and memories I had remembered while I had been in the coma but when I couldn't think of a good answer I decided to question Newt on what else I had done while I was unconscious.

"I mean, I know I responded to some of the things you said and everything, but I was wondering if I did anything else?" I explained when I saw Newts confused expression.

"Well not really. You barely did anything which made a lot of us more bloody worried about you but apart from that nothing really. Apart from that one time before you woke up you sort of had a fit I guess where you just shook a _lot_ and then started jerking around a lot and screaming." He said

 **Newts POV**

I didn't know if I should tell Willow about the other things she did while she was in the coma because I didn't want to scare her. She did have a right to know but then again if she knew what she had done she probably wouldn't have wanted to know.

I wasn't hiding that much from her anyway because I had told her mostly everything she had done while she was unconscious. The only thing I left out was what she had said while she was sleeping but that was because I knew she would be embarrassed if she found out. I mean, I think any girl would be embarrassed if she found out she had screamed and begged for a boy to help her while she slept.

I knew if she found out she would get the wrong conclusion and think that I thought she had been screaming out for me for a completely different reason than what I already thought. Any other boy like Minho or Gally would probably say that she had been begging for something more _intimate_ when I heard her pleas but I knew different. Her screams where bloodcurdling and filled with a frighteningly scary pain that would definitely not be from the dreams Minho thought she had been having.

When she screamed it was like she was being attacked and I felt helpless, hearing her begging for me to help her and knowing I could do nothing. I hoped it would only be a one time thing but during the two weeks in was almost a daily occurrence and every glader could hear it because of how loud she was.

It was the type of scream we have heard when someone was stung by a griever and they went through the changing but it was much worse which was why nobody said anything about it to me when they heard it. Not even Gally.

While Willow was unconscious I had stayed by her bedside every day and talked to her to try and get her to wake up but to no avail. When she reacted to what I said about Minho I had been furious because I had tried so hard to get her awake and she had done just that when Minho was involved which was why I hadn't seen her. I was so relieved when I found out she was reacting to my voice because I did like her a lot.

The other gladers had guessed that I liked her the first day she arrived but it was only when I saw her fighting Gally that I realised that what they were saying was true. I did like her more than I cared to admit but I would wait for her. She had been through too much already and I didn't want to add more stress to her by telling her I liked her when we had such a good friendship already.

I just had to hope she doesn't make me wait too long.

 **A/N so today is going to be a double update day because I'm going away for two weeks and don't know if I will be able to update anything while I'm gone. Sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please tell me what you think and follow this story if you like it,**

 **thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After I had lunch with Newt we went back to the gardens to work for the rest of the day which got boring really quickly. Zart told me that I only needed to work for a few more hours before I could leave which was the only thing that kept me going while I crouched over dirt and planted more seeds. After my hours where up I was able to leave so I went straight to the homestead to see Jeff and Clint to see if they needed any help.

Sadly they were having a really slow day so I wasn't needed. Instead of wandering around the glade aimlessly I decided to wander through the trees of the deadheads and think about the memories I had discovered.

I was still confused as to what had caused them but I already knew that I wouldn't find an answer in the glade. While I thought about the memories I couldn't stop the frown that took over my features since the only things I could remember where obviously bad. I wondered if I had ever been happy in the real world, if there had ever been a time when I had sat with my brother and my parents and had fun or if my whole life before the glade and the box and the maze had all been miserable.

When I thought back to my brother my heart clenched painfully, I didn't remember him but I did know I had been close to him and I knew he was dead. Thinking back to the memory I realised we must have looked alike so we would have looked like one of our parents but which one of them was a mystery that would forever be unanswered if we didn't get out of this place.

As the memory I had about my family replayed over and over again in my head I kept thinking about his appearance, his brown hair and his green eyes that looked so warm but had held so much hidden fear in them. Fear he didn't want his baby sister to see. Suddenly, an image of the boy I had been brought up in the box with shot through my mind and I realised with a sickening dread that he had brown hair and looked a few years older than me.

It was horrifying that I could actually tell that the boy had been my brother but what was more sickening was knowing that the people who had killed him and shot me had put me in the same room as his dead body but wiped away my memory so I wouldn't know it was my brother to begin with.

I wanted to be sick as I thought back to the way he had looked when I saw him in the box but I pushed it down and ran out of the trees to the homestead to go and find Alby. Luckily he was in the first room I looked in and was talking with Clint about something I had no interest in.

"Where was the body of the boy I came up here put?" I asked frantically, holding back the bile in my throat as I thought about how insensitive it sounded.

"The bagger buried him in the graveyard." Alby said.

I nodded my head and rushed out of the building, ignoring Clint's yells telling me not to run to fast or far because of my health. I didn't stop running until I saw Newt talking to one of the other gladers and when he saw me the smile he had on his face vanished and was replaced with a look of concern.

"Low, what's wrong?" He asked as soon as I reached him

"Can you come with me please." I asked

He nodded his head and let me grab his hand so I could drag him to the deadheads. I didn't know the way to the graveyard so after telling him where I wanted to go he led the way without asking questions. When we got there I tried finding the grave without a name on it and spotted one at the back with a stone over it to show there was a body there.

I kneeled down next to it and Newt followed but didn't ask questions, he just took my hand and sat there with me.

"His name was Caleb." I whispered without looking away from the stone

"How do you -" I didn't let him finish

"When I was in the coma I had dreams. I remembered some things about my old life and he was there. So were you." I said

Newt didn't say anything "The creators where using us and testing us before we came here I think. They started taking people in their sleep after a while. One by one someone would disappear and then they took you." I stopped talking and let that information sink in for a minute

"We had been friends before this. I think we were neighbours before the creators took us to their labs and away from our families."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked

"I didn't know how. I thought you were angry with me when you didn't visit me and then I was too tired yesterday so I forgot."  
Newt didn't say anything again.

"Caleb was taken by the creators two years before we were because he was two years older. After we were taken I wasn't allowed to see anyone but I would sneak out to see you every week but then you were taken away so I was isolated. Three years after you were taken I was told that Caleb had started being a problem so the creators did what they did to every other test subject that was unresponsive. They killed him.

"I found out and said I didn't want to be one of their test subjects any more. I didn't want to in the first place but I thought if I asked before I tried escaping then I would have saved some time. The main doctor agreed with me and I thought I was free but she pulled out a gun and shot me." I lifted my top to show the bullet scar on my hip

"They didn't want me dead. They wanted me weak so they could wipe my memory and send me here." I explained while Newt stared at the scar in shock

"Why would they send uh Caleb with you when you came up?" He asked

That was when I broke.

"He was my brother!" I cried, "They sent me here because I wouldn't work with them anymore just like him. I think they just wanted to get rid of his body."

I was shaking now with tears pouring down my face. I was more than sad. I was angry and hurt like I had been when I had first found out Caleb was dead. Newt put an arm around me and pulled me to him which was all it room for me to collapse into his chest and sob for what felt like hours. He held me while I cried but didn't say anything about what I was crying about.

Eventually, my sobs turned to hiccups and my eyes were out of tears to shed so I collected myself and took in a deep breath to try and get a regular breathing pattern again after exhausting myself with the constant never ending crying. Once I had finally collected my thoughts I sat up and stared at the grave again, hating how I didn't have any memories of a boy I had been close to.

"Can you give me a minute?" I whispered to Newt

He nodded his head and stood up from where he sat next to me so he could put some distance between us for me to have some privacy. Once I was alone I took in another shaky breath and then started thinking about what I wanted to say. Even though he was dead I wanted to believe that Caleb could still hear me like Newt had been when I was in my coma.

"Hi Caleb, I don't really remember a lot about you but I learnt that we were really close before all of this mess. The creators messed with my brain so I don't remember a lot of things but I remember you and Newt, the boy from before. I was in a coma a few days ago and remembered some things about my old life. You were there which was scary since I hadn't known who you were until a few days ago." I let out a soft chuckle and wiped my nose

"I remember the day the creators took you. You told me I would be okay and you would be safe. I made you promise that the bad people wouldn't hurt you and you did. You promised me you would be okay." My voice cracked

"You broke that promise." I whispered, "I'm sorry I don't remember you but I'm sure I loved you before all of this and I'm so _so_ sorry you died."

I finished talking when I realised I couldn't think of anything else to say and then stood up from the ground so that I could walk over to Newt and hug him from behind.

"Thank you for being there for me." I whispered with my cheek pressed against his back and my arms wrapped around his torso.

"I'll always be here for you." I heard Newt whisper


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Newt and I walked out of the lining of trees in silence, I felt calmer than I had ever felt in the Glade and a soft smile was on my lifts which Newt was mimicking on his own facial features. His arm was draped over my shoulder as we walked past the many staring gladers but I couldn't find it in me to be shy or annoyed when I felt so peaceful. I probably sound very bipolar but after talking to Newt and having a moment with one of the few loved ones I remembered I just felt calm and secure, Newt being so close to me did help too.

Instead of going to the room I had been sharing with Newt like I thought we would have done, Newt led me up a rickety ladder a few flights of stairs higher than the one I was already in. When we got to the top I realised it was the roof of the homestead and it had an amazing view. For safety reasons there was a wooden fence around the outside of the roof along the edges so no one would fall of and Newt sat down behind it, ushering me forward to do the same.

I sat down next to the blonde haired boy and looked out over the glade where I could see everyone working or packing up for the day. It was an amazing place to see and I was honoured Newt had shared it with me but the view wasn't what caught my attention, it was the sun. As it gradually started lowering itself out of view for the night the sky began turning an amazing variety of colours. First it started fading from light blue to a faint pink which grew and grew until it was hard to miss, the colour didn't last for long and slowly an orange tint took over the pinkness of the sky and then gradually became darker and darker until the sun was no longer in the sky anymore.

"That was beautiful." I mused as I stared out at the Glade

"I know." Newt whispered

I turned to look at him with a smile on my face to find him already staring at me with something glistening in his eyes. I didn't know what it was but it made me feel happy that he was looking at me like that. I don't know how long we sat up on the roof of that building but after the remaining light of the sky was gone and it was replaced with darkness with only the stars to show there was an actual sky above us, me and Newt had both lay down to stare at all of the many stars as we talked. We didn't talk about anything specific, it was just random things that popped into our heads.

Occasionally, one of us would say something that would have us both laughing hysterically for minutes on end without calming down and it was during those times that I loved watching Newt laugh. His eyes bright, his lips curved into a genuine smile and the laughter spilling from his mouth was all it took for me to know that I did indeed like this boy. He was making me fall for him and I was falling fast and hard.

"When will I be trying out the other jobs then?" I asked after a few minutes of silence

"That depends, do you want to try out the other jobs or do you think there is one that you definitely want to do?" Newt questioned

"I don't know, I don't fancy being a slopper and being a runner doesn't really interest me but being a Med-jack or cook wouldn't be too bad." I said

"I might be able to get Alby to get you that if you want." He said after a moments silence

"Thank you Newt!" I said happily

He chuckled lightly before a serious expression took over his features. He sighed deeply before sitting up and rubbing his mouth as if deep in thought.

"You okay?" I asked as I too sat up

"Yeah," He sighed "I just - you make me want to trust you. That's something I don't usually do easily."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked worried

"No its just that you opened up to me today and I feel like I should do the same." He mused. I started shaking my head frantically in response.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." I said quickly

He laughed at this, shaking his head softly and letting his hair fall over his forehead more than usual.

"Have you ever noticed I have a limp?" He asked, the smile and laugh gone from his voice

I nodded my head, not knowing if I wanted to know the story behind it if it affected him so much.

"Before you got here I used to be a runner, I searched the maze like the others tryin' to find a way out of this place. But one day a few months back now, I realised it was hopeless and I got really depressed. I didn't want to live in this shucking place anymore when there was no way we would find a way out so I tried killing myself. I climbed halfway up one of the walls in the maze and jumped off." He said

My breath caught in my breath as I heard this but Newt was too far gone in a past memory to notice so I let him continue.

"Obviously, I didn't actually succeed in killing myself because my leg got caught in some bloody ivy and broke it. Minho found me and took me back to the glade before the doors closed and Clint and Jeff did what they could to my leg but I would never be able to walk properly or be a runner ever again."

I felt like crying at the thought of not having Newt with me. I didn't want to think of my life without him because I knew it wouldn't be one worth living. He sighed as he finished his story and I did let one tear escape my eye but I brushed it away quickly before he noticed. I didn't hesitate in wrapping my arms around his tall body, feeling it was the right thing to do in the moment and snaked his arms around my waist just as tightly as I did.

"I thought you should know." He mumbled into my hair

I nodded and lifted my head to meat his gaze and didn't think about what I was doing before I did it. I leaned forwards at kissed him smack on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss but it wasn't a peck either. After I pulled away I moved away from Newt and stood up, feeling hugely embarrassed by my actions as I started walking towards the ladder to take me back into the homestead. I felt so stupid for ruining what had been such a sweet moment with my rash actions and probably ruining a friendship in the process.

Just as I was about to step down the ladder I was pulled back and spun around quickly and the next thing I knew a pair of deliciously soft lips where attached to my own in a breath taking kiss. I sighed and sunk into Newts body as he held my waist and kissed me passionately which I undoubtedly responded to eagerly.

My hands found their way to the back of his neck and I played with the hairs that rested their as we kissed without breaking a part. After a while we did need to come up for air but when we did we rested our foreheads together and breathed in gasps and pants.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He whispered

I giggled at the need in his voice and barely had time to regain my breathing properly before he pressed our lips together once more in another kiss but it wasn't as desperate as the first. We took our time in moving our lips in sync and I smiled into it as he bit my lip lightly.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that." I whispered as we broke a part once more

He laughed whole heartedly and took my hand, intertwining our fingers together and swinging them back and forth. We decided to descend down the ladder after that and went into Newt's room to sleep but on the way we passed Alby who only raised his eyebrows at our hands and shrugged. Just as the door closed behind us I was sure I heard him mutter under his breath,

"About damn time." Which made me giggle

I kicked my boots of and untied the huddy from around my waist before I crept into Newt's bed and rolled to my side. I felt the bed dip under his weight and he rolled me over to look at him and my eyes widened in surprise when I saw he was no longer wearing a top so his chest was bare and mine to gawk at.

"You're awfully confident now for someone who was stuttering over sharing the same bed as me." I mused with laughter and a smile on my face.

He just shrugged his shoulders in response with a smile on his face as well as he tugged me closer to him so my front was pressed flush against him. I squeaked in surprise but quickly moulded into his body, attracted to the warmth that radiated off of him and ... lets be honest here I loved the feeling of his six pack right next to me.

"I could get used to this." He mumbled sleepily as he traced patterns on m hip where my top had risen up.

I laughed lightly at this and started dosing off into a peaceful sleep with Newt holding me and keeping me safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning I woke up to people talking around me which was becoming a daily routine nowadays.

"But you look so cute!" A boy, Minho was whisper squealing from across the room

I kept my eyes closed and listened to the conversation going on to see who else was in the room.

"Just go Minho," Newt said from next to me, as he talked his chest rumbled and I felt it where I lay next to him.

Without opening my eyes or moving around too much I was able to distinguish we were lying next to each other, me with my head on Newt's bare chest and him with his arms draped around my waist. Our hands were intertwined on the covers of the bed and underneath them our legs where a mix of limbs like usual. I was surprised Newt was awake for once since I was usually the one that woke up first.

"I'll let her sleep." Newt said before I felt him shift his weight as he started getting out of the bed.

Without realising I was doing it until afterwards, I started groaning in protest and moved my body to curl around him to bring us closer, snaking my arms around his waist and putting my head in the crook of his neck.

I heard and felt him chuckle from next to me while Minho barked out a laugh at my actions but I ignored him and sighed deeply as a relished in the warmth Newt's body gave off.

"I'll come back for you later then lover boy." Minho chuckled as I heard his footsteps as he left the room

"Is he gone?" I whispered and raised my head to look at Newt who was smiling down at me with a faint redness in his cheeks

"Yup. You were awake the whole bloody time weren't you?" He chuckled

I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a mischievous grin as I sat up and rested my back on the wall behind us with my legs still under the covers of the bed. Newt followed suit so we were both sitting up, shoulder to shoulder as he traced patterns on the back of my hand.

"Low, what are we?" Newt asked after some silence

I thought about it for a moment, wondering the same question myself "Whatever you want us to be." I said as I looked over to him, inclining my head slightly because of the height difference.

"I don't want you with any other shuck faced boy here. Call me selfish but I want you all to my bloody self." He said

I leaned over and kissed his jaw lightly making his eyes widen and his face flush red.

"I can do that." I whispered to him as he looked down at me with a smile on his face while he chewed on his bottom lip as if deep in thought or nervous about something.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked and I immediately nodded my head and kissed his lips gently before pulling back and smiling at him.

"You didn't even have to ask." I said

He smiled before a mischievous glint in his eye appear that had me both anxious and excited. He snaked an arm around my waist before he pulled me down so I was lying on the bed and then he rolled on top of me, holding his weight off of me with his forearms which were on either side of my head. I squeaked in surprise and my eyes widened as his lips came crashing onto my own but I easily kissed him back and felt his lips tug into a smile as I did so.

We were kissing for what felt like a millennium before I had to break apart from him so that I could breath but Newt didn't stop. As soon as our lips disconnected his lips moved onto my neck where he sucked and bit down gently to which I had to stifle a moan with my hand so as not to embarrass myself. Apparently he noticed this because I felt him smirk into my neck which I rolled my eyes at before bringing his face back to my own so I could kiss him again. This time I couldn't help the moan that slipped out of my mouth as he gently nibbled and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which he used to his advantage and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

My hands were in his hair and I tugged on it as another moan slipped through my lips, making him smirk again while we kissed but I didn't pay much attention as I was too absorbed in everything Newt. His hands started gripping my hips and he had one leg in between the two of mine so I decided to tease him like he did to me with his kisses. I used one of my hands to pull him closer towards me by his shoulder and smiled as he started kissing the corners of my mouth and left trails of kisses down my neck until he started sucking on the skin again. As he was absorbed in my neck he didn't notice me slowly bringing my knee up so I was able to gently brush against his ... man hood without him noticing until the friction happened and it was clear when he did notice because he stopped moving altogether and his head fell to the crook of my neck as he groaned.

I giggled at this and continued doing it until I felt like he had been teased enough and then I slipped out from under him and kissed his cheek before skipping out of the room while he was stunned, lying on the bed with a small problem where he had gotten too excited if you know what I mean. I giggled as he groaned and shouted my name along with a variety of swears to go along with it.

I passed a lot of gladers who all gave me curious looks but I brushed them off and continued my way towards the kitchen in hope of getting some last minute breakfast from Frypan since I understood it was a few hours since everyone else had woken up. When he saw me he just shook his head with a smile on his face and handed me a plate of pancakes which I gratefully accepted and in return I told him I would help him cook during the day if he needed any help.

I ate alone at an empty picnic table and thought about what I had just done with Newt. I didn't know where our sudden confidence had come from, not that I'm complaining because I thoroughly enjoyed the endeavour. A smile made an appearance on my face as I thought of the state I had left him in and it only seemed to grow when I watched him walk into the kitchen ten minutes later looking flustered with messy hair and his top on backwards.

I saw him approach Frypan but walk away empty handed so I called him over to me and shoved the plate of pancakes in his direction since I had only eaten one as I wasn't that hungry. He gave me a fake scowl before he grabbed at the plate and started stuffing his face with the delicious food.

"Your mean." He huffed with his face full of food "I know." I giggled

We talked a bit about random things much like the night before but we avoided all topics about our relationship in public which I thought was s good idea, especially if Minho found out. "Your t-shirts on backwards by the way." I said as I stood up after finishing my breakfast.

I walked away from Newt to go find Alby to see what jobs I would be doing that day. When I spotted him he was talking with Winston near the Bloodhouse so I quickly approached the two of them but they stopped their conversation as soon as I was close to them. I ignored the silence they had created and asked Alby what job I would be doing for the day as soon as I had approached him.

"Newt told me what job you wanted to do and Clint said you were really good yesterday so you can be a Med-Jack now." He said

I smiled at him and skipped towards the homestead with a grin on my face the entire time. When I got there Jeff was helping a slicer who had cut his hand while Clint was bandaging some other boys leg. When I walked in both boys turned to look at me and smiled before going back to work on their patients so I just sat quietly in the corner while nobody else needed helping. After both boys who had been in need of medical attention were sorted and left the room, Clint and Jeff both turned to me and asked what I needed.

"I'm gonna be a Med-jack now!" I squealed

Jeff was the first to react and ran over to me, grabbed both my hands and started jumping in circles, dragging me along with him in the process.

"Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay!" He shouted while we jumped and I laughed at his childish behaviour.

Clint on the other hand just smiled and patted me on the back once we had ol jumping around. I was put to work almost immediately, almost as soon as the boys had finished congratulating me, a boy I hadn't noticed before walked in with a huge gash on the bottom of his leg. Jeff helped him over to a bed so he could sit down while Clint told me to grab supplies. I grabbed what I thought would be needed and handed them over, watching as Clint cleaned the cut and then prepared the leg for stitched with a sticky substance from a tube, probably numbing cream. The stitches only took half an hour and in that time two more boys walked into the homestead needing medical attention.

Jeff took one boy while I took the other and we started walking on our patients. The boy I was treating had longish dark hair and green eyes, his injury was from not paying attention while preparing an animal for Frypan and he had cut the palm of his hand. It wasn't a deep cut and didn't need stitches so I cleaned the wound and wrapped it in a bandage before sending the boy off. I was done with that boy in less than ten minutes and when I looked back Jeff was already done with his own so we began talking while Clint finished off the first boys leg.

By lunch time I had helped four out of ten boys who had came into the homestead in need of our help. Clint and Jeff took three each and I could tell by there expressions every time a new boy would walk in that the amount of injuries the boys were having was not normal. Clint let me and Jeff off early for lunch and said he would get his early so someone would always be there if someone was in need of help.

Frypan gave us each a ham sandwich and then we went to sit with a few other gladers at a picnic table. All of the boys we talked with were really nice and none of them treated me like I was different because I was a girl which I was very happy about. Chuck joined us just as I was finishing my lunch and we talked for a while before I went back to the homestead so Clint could get his lunch. When I got there Clint told me that no boys had came to see him while me and Jeff were away so it should be a quiet afternoon.

I was happy to hear this so I pondered around the homestead while it was vacant, the only people I had to treat where the boys who couldn't feed themselves because of serious injuries. One boy had been unconscious for three days so I had to feed him some soup that Frypan had made which is all he could really eat. I wondered if the boys had to do that with me while I had been in a coma.

Nobody else came into the homestead for the rest of the day so when Clint returned all we really did was talk for hours without doing much else. Jeff and me started playing some games while we waited but they were really weird like who could guess the amount of bugs on the floor or my personal favourite who could hold their breath the longest without passing out. I won that one and Jeff was out cold for two minutes until Clint poured a bucket of water on him.

"Third time this week." He answered my unasked question when he saw the curious expression on my face

I left the homestead shortly after that since the sky was darkening and the rest of the gladers were all packing up for the day.

"You going to the bonfire tonight, cupcake?" Jeff asked as we walked out into the Glade with his arm casually draped over my shoulder

"Yeah I think I will."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As me and Jeff walked through the Glade we passed many people who either smiles, waved or nodded in our direction. Jeff's arm was still hanging over my shoulders but anyone could tell we were just friends, he was one of the closest friends I had in the Glade despite us not spending a lot of time together, he was fun and easy to bounce meaningless insults at. Of course he was only a friend but I thought of him more as a brother, like how I pictured I would have been with Caleb if I remembered him.

People were already crowding around the bonfire sight with long sticks with flames on the end so me and Jeff joined them. We stood at the front of the soon to be a lite stack of logs, waiting for the keepers to throw in the burning sticks so the bonfire would start. On Alby's shout the keepers through the sticks into the logs, making them burn almost immediately.

I was smiling and laughing when I saw Newt standing directly opposite me on the other side of the fire. While everyone around him cheered and talked and laughed, he stood still and stared at me with such a fierce emotion blazing in his eyes. As soon as our eyes met he seemed to snap out of whatever he had been originally thinking and pushed past the crowd of people around the fire and he jogged towards the lining of the deadheads, away from everybody else.

As I watched him, his limp became more visible to me and I wondered how it hadn't been so obvious to me before. I had noticed it but I just hadn't really thought about it too much. I broke away from Jeff and chased after Newt, hating the expression of hurt and anger he had worn on his face before he turned around and ran away. I followed where he had gone exactly and found him sitting in a small empty clearing on a log with his back to me and his head in his hands.

"Newt?" I asked gently

His head snapped towards me so quickly I was afraid he would get whiplash from it. He stared at me with no emotion on his face but his eyes alight with anger and... betrayal?

"What's wrong?" I asked as I came and sat next to him on the log but as soon as I sat down he stood up and he turned to face me, not hiding the anger in his eyes anymore. It was written all over his face how he was feeling now but I had no idea why.

"You! I told you I liked you, and I thought you meant it when you said you actually liked me too. I thought I could trust you with my secret that only two other people know about! I didn't think you would use me like this." He fumed

I was taken back by what he said but hid the sadness I felt as he stared at me with such distaste and hatred so I could find out what was really wrong.

"What did I do Newt?"

"Your flirting with every bloody guy in this shucking place! I told you I didn't want to share you this morning and then you go around with other guys laughing and flirting while I _watch_ _you."_ He said

"Flirting? Newt if your talking about Jeff he's just a friend and you have nothing to be jealous about. Okay?" I said calmly

"Just a friend? I don't see you cuddling up with Chuckie next to a bloody bonfire at night and being all bloody romantic with him, do I?" He was still very angry

His anger was started to get me aggravated and annoy me more than it should have. He was accusing me of flirting with other guys and hinting that I was cheating on him with _Jeff_ of all people he could be jealous of he had to pick the one guy I think of as an actual brother.

"You actually think that I would think as Jeff as anything more than a friend? Okay fine maybe I do think of Jeff as more than a friend but not in the way you think! I told you that I had lost my brother and had been next to his dead body without realising who he was yesterday. I spilled my heart out to you yesterday and do you think I would do that to any boy that was here? Do you? Because as far as I can tell _you_ are the one person in every single one of my memories that I actually remember. _You_ are the one boy in this whole Glade that I have been comfortable sleeping next to and _you_ are the one boy that I have ever thought of as more than a friend in the way you think.

"Jeff feels like a brother to me okay! A flaming brother so don't go around here thinking I'm cheating on you or flirting with other boys because I'm not. I'm making friends and trying to be happy around here which is something a very few of you seem to want to do." I huffed

Newt looked taken back by my outburst once again and wouldn't meet my eye as I stood up from the log just like he had. His head was hanging low and his shoulders were sagged and I took it as a sign of defeat but I didn't want him to feel guilty of annoyed or anything other than relief so I walked over to him and cautiously put a hand on his shoulder and willed him to look up at me. Once he did I gave him a small smile and that was all it took for him to pull me to him and engulf me in a bone crushing hug. It took me a few seconds to react but I eventually wrapped my arms around him torso and hugged him back just as tightly.

"I'm sorry, I need to trust you." He whispered

"'Tis okay." I mumbled

I leaned up and pecked his lips lightly, making the corners of his lips turn up before he pulled me back to him and kissed me again, this time for longer. My hands went to his neck as I tried to minimise the distance between us and his were on my waist, crushing me into him as much as possible. We had to break apart however, when a loud gasp came from a few feet away from us.

I turned my head to see who had caught us and saw Minho with his mouth agape and his eyes practically popping out of his head.

"My _eyes_ my beautiful beautiful eyes! God why must you punish me!" He cried as he covered his ' _beautiful'_ eyes with his hands and stumped backwards.

"Slim it Minho!" I hissed

"But my _eyes!"_ He whined

Then a twinkle came to his eyes and he sprinted out of the dead heads screaming at the top of his lungs:

"SKYLAR HAS A BOYFRIEND AND HIS NAME IS NEWT! SKYLAR HAS A _BOYFRIEND_ AND HIS NAME IS NEWT!"

I sighed and chased after him with Newt hot on my heels as we tried to shut the screaming boy up. When we finally caught up to Minho he was already in the centre of the Glade and almost every boy was staring at me and Newt as we ran out of the trees.

"Do you think they know?" I whispered without moving my lips

"I think so." Newt said sarcastically

"What do we do?" I asked. Newt shrugged and started walking towards the homestead so I followed him. Minho continued shouting out the same chant over and over again and running over to every boy to tell them that me and Newt were together. As the shouts and yells became fainter and fainter the further away we walked, I realised I didn't care that the boys knew I was with Newt because it meant they would know I was his.

Newt intertwined our fingers together and started swinging them in front of us as we walked towards the homestead and I smiled at how calm he seemed. Once we got to the homestead I didn't hesitate in removing my boots and throwing the jumper I had been wearing all day onto the floor. Newt followed suit in removing his own shoes and his shirt so I got a good view of his defined six pack on his sculpted chest. He saw me staring at him and chuckled deeply in his throat, making me blush because I was caught.

He climbed into the bed we shared and beckoned for me to follow so I did, snuggling in close to him with my head in the crook of his neck and my hands balled into fists on his chest. I let out a loud sigh as I visibly relaxed next to Newt's body and let the heat radiating off of him envelope me in a warm embrace much like the one I was already experiencing with his arms wrapped around me.

"How long do you think it will take for everyone to know we're together?" I mumbled into Newt's chest.

"I think they already know." He muttered into my hair

I sighed and nodded my head a few times before looking up into Newt's sleepy eyes and smiling softly.

"Tomorrow should be fun then." I said

A small chuckle escaped his lips, making me smile even more as his face broke into a smile of its own.

"You could say that." He said


	13. AN

HEY GUYS, SO I WAS THINKING ABOUT EDITING THIS STORY AND CHANGING THE TENSE IT IS WRITEN IN SO THAT IT WOULD ALL BE WRITTEN IN THIRD PERSON. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND I AM ALSO EDITING THIS STORY AS I UPDATE SO IT MIGHT BE SLOWER THAN USUAL FOR A WHILE AND I'M SORRY.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS. I'M GOING TO BE MAKING IT BETTER AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT WHEN ITS DONE. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT AND I LOVE YOU ALL.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Three months had passed since I arrived in the Glade through the box but not much had happened in that amount of time. Everyone adjusted to the relationship between me and Newt fairly quickly, the annoying jokes nearly every glader made slowly stopped and it was only Minho, after all this time, who chose to make the same immature jokes every day.

Two new gladers had arrived in the box and they seemed to fit in well with the other boys which was good to see. The first boy to arrive after me had tried sprinting towards the maze doors, and got too close for comfort towards the entrance. Had it not been for Minho and I tackling the poor boy to the ground he probably would have been dinner for the Grievers within an hour. After that little incident the boys all decided that I shouldn't work on Greenie arrival days so that I could welcome them into the Glade instead of Alby and catch them if they tried to escape.

The newest Greenie should've been arriving in a few minutes which was why I was currently sitting in a tree carving lines in the trunk with a blade while everyone else worked. Minho was in the maze trying to find an exit as usual, Newt was in the gardens with last month's Greenie since that was the job he was best at apparently, and Chuck was in the shower hut cleaning up.

Lunch had already passed so the Greenie was late this month but I wasn't worried because last month's Greenie - his name was Davis - had come earlier than usual. Suddenly an alarm went off around the Glade, making a few of the boys jump slightly at the sudden noise whereas I just tucked the blade into the holder I had on my hip and grabbed onto a branch, flinging myself forwards onto another tree and landing gracefully on another branch. I continued doing this until I got to the last tree close to the box and jumped down from the branch, landing in a crouched position a few feet away from the tree I had jumped from.

All of the boys had gotten used to my tree jumping and climbing and despite Newt's constant begging for me to stop because it was 'dangerous', it was the quickest way to get me to places. I took off at a jog towards the box where some boys were already gathering to see the newest Greenie. The alarm was going off for about half an hour before the metal doors slid open revealing another pair of doors that Newt and Alby pulled open.

A boy with dark hair, plastered to his face with sweat was sitting in one corner of the box with a hand over his eyes to shield himself from the sudden light while his eyes adjusted. I jumped into the box in front of the boy and gave him a small smile while he squinted up at me with fear evident in his brown eyes. I gave him a quick once over, looking for any injuries he might have gotten through the panic of being in the box and when I found none I shrugged and yelled for the boys to lower the rope.

"What is this place?" He asked me as I turned around to grab the rope that was being lowered into the box.

"This is the Glade, your new home." I said, offering the boy a hand to help him up which he accepted and hoisted himself onto his feet, losing his footing slightly as he did so.

I told him to step onto the loop tied to the bottom of the rope which he did and I grabbed onto a second rope that was lowered for me. Once I was out of the box I went over to the boy who was on his hands and knees on the floor, coughing up water and heaving with nothing to throw up. I waited until the boy had stopped dry heaving before I made another move towards him but before I could say anything he sprung to his feet and pushed past me, running towards the open maze doors after a quick sweep of the area.

I fell onto my back from the sudden shove the boy had given me but quickly dusted myself off and stood back up, hearing the boys around me all shouting and hollering as they watched in amusement as the boy sprinted towards the doors.

"We got a runner!" Zart shouted from next to me

I looked over to Jeff who was watching me carefully, knowing what I wanted him to do. I watched the boy for a moment before I prepared myself to sprint towards him, casting a glance at Newt to see him smirking at the boy who ran, knowing what his fate would be when I caught him.

"TIME!" I shouted to Jeff before sprinting forwards, towards the boy who was running quickly towards the doors of the maze.

It didn't take me long to close three quarters of the space between me and the Greenie but I slowed as I watched in amusement as he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground on his own. I walked towards him while he lay on the ground, panting and out of breath from the sudden exercise while I barely broke a sweat.

"You're fast for a Greenie," I mused as I bent over his body to stare down at him, "just not fast enough."

Newt, Jeff, Alby and Davis where all jogging towards us while I helped the Greenie to his feet again.

"Thirty-two seconds cupcake, you're getting slower." Jeff said as soon as I looked over at him.

We had decided to make a game out of my job as 'Greenie catcher' (Minho picked the name not me) so we put a note in the box asking for a stopwatch and it was now Jeff's job to time me as I caught the Greenie's before they made it out into the maze. Minho jogged out of the maze doors a few meters away from us at that moment, taking a quick glance at the Greenie before running to the map room with Ben next to him.

"You'll get the tour tomorrow since you got here so late but there are three rules you need to know before anything else," I started "One, everyone does their part. No room for slackers around here. Second, never hurt another glader, we gotta trust each other. And lastly, never go outside the Glade unless you're a runner."

The boy was still looking around with wide eyes, trying to take in everything he could see by the looks of it. I sighed at this, knowing how it felt but also knowing I had had it way worse than this kid since I was still the only girl and had been in a coma for two weeks after three days of me arriving in the Glade.

"Do you remember your name?" Alby asked

The boy looked like he was thinking for a minute with a face that could only be described as constipated written all over it. Then the constipated face turned to one of fear and confusion as he no doubt realised he didn't remember anything.

"I-I cant remember anything," I knew it "Why can't I remember anything?" He asked

"It happens to all of us shank, just slim yourself nice and calm for now." Alby said

The boy looked like he had so many questions to ask but one glare from Alby made him close his mouth, an effect Alby had on most people.

"Sky go find Chuckie for us will ya." Newt said

I nodded and jogged away, throwing a comforting smile to the Greenie as I felt his eyes on me while I went to find Chuck. I found him in the kitchen cleaning dishes for Frypan since he didn't like being around the box when a new Greenie came up, something about it scared him apparently.

Despite this fact though, Chuck seemed more than happy to come help with the Greenie, probably so he could stop washing dishes. I led him over to where the Greenie was sat under a tree and decided to stay with him for a while and try and answer as many questions as possible so that Alby wouldn't get too annoyed with him on the tour the next day.

"It gets easier." Was the first thing I said as I sat down beside them.

The boy's head snapped up at the sound of my voice and he seemed to relax slightly, Newt told me that the Greenie's were more comfortable around me because they saw me as less as a threat and even though everyone knew that wasn't true I still went along with it.

"Nobody will answer my questions." He said after Chuck sat down.

"I know, but you're doing better than most people here." I comforted

"Yeah I klunked my pants four times when I got here." Chuck said with a smile

The boy looked both confused and disturbed at this and I decided that I would let him and Chuck bond for a while. I stood up and got three steps away from the two boys before the Greenie called something over to me.

"What's your name?"

I smiled over my shoulder and started walking backwards, "Skylar!" I shouted before jogging to the gardens where I could see Newt working.

Davis was working next to him, raking through the dirt with the new tools the box had provided during the day and I crept over to the boys, walking as quietly as possible in hopes of scaring Newt. Once I was close enough I jumped on his back and wrapped my legs around his waist but to my disappointment he didn't fall or falter and instead he just dropped the rake he held in his hand and grabbed onto my legs to support me before he started walking backwards and spinning around.

I giggled and laughed as he did this, loving how carefree he could be and knowing it was me that caused it. Everyone in the Glade had commented that Newt had started seeming happier as soon as our relationship was known to them all which made a swell with pride and accomplishment grow in my chest.

Eventually he put me down and I fell to the ground, laughing hysterically on my back while he did the same. Once we had composed ourselves we both stood up and walked towards the homestead talking about random things as we did so.

"Greenie seems to like you a lot." He mentioned

"Doesn't everyone?" I joked and he laughed. I looked over my shoulder at the tree where the Greenie had been with Chuck to find them already gone but when I turned my attention to the gardens I noticed Davis staring at me and Newt.

"He's watching us again." I whispered

Newt cast a quick glance to the gardens, knowing who I meant before standing to a complete still suddenly and pulling me towards him, catching me off guard in a surprised kiss. It was one of the more passionate kisses we'd shared but there was also a lot of possessiveness in it as well. Davis had tried flirting with me as soon as he arrived in the Glade and would constantly watch me and Newt as we did anything together after I told him I wasn't interested.

When we pulled away a smirk was on Newt's lips as he looked past me towards the gardens where Davis was glaring at the floor.

"If he's going to watch we might as well give him a bloody show." Newt said  
I laughed and pecked his lips before running towards the homestead with Newt behind me.

We got to his room and I immediately took off my boots and jumper, leaving me in a red tank top and black cargo pants. I jumped onto mine and Newt's bed and he followed suit. 

We spent the next few hours kissing and talking about nothing in particular until it was time for dinner. I got dressed again and walked down the stairs of the homestead with Newt until we got to the kitchen where Frypan was already serving food to the Gladers.

"Good job with the Greenie today S." Frypan said as he handed me a plate of mashed potatoes and bacon, not the best combination but it was good enough.

I nodded in response and walked towards a table where Minho sat with Ben and Jeff while Newt followed behind me.

"-seems like a klunk in a T-shirt to me." Jeff was saying

"I hope you aren't talking about the new Greenie Jeffy." I said

"Course not." He lied

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I sat down with Newt opposite me. I ate my food with the others then headed over to the bonfire with the others to welcome the new Greenie. When we got there Gally was fighting some kid like usual while most people where just sitting near the fire and talking.

Newt and I went to our usual space at the front of everyone with our backs rested against a log. We intertwined our hands together and Newt put them on his leg while we watched everyone else laugh and joke around together.

"Where's the newbie?" I wondered as I looked around for him

"Probably with Chuckie somewhere." Newt said

I nodded and we lapsed into silence again until a huge amount of yelling and shouting started happening behind us which made us both jump up to see what was happening. A circle had formed around Gally and every Glader was surrounding him as he smirked at someone I couldn't see. I pushed myself forwards through all of the boys so I could get to the front to see what all the commotion was about and knew Newt was doing the same.

When I got to the front of everyone I noticed who the boy who would be fighting Gally was and why the gladers were making so much noise about the fight. It was the Greenie and he was going to be killed by Gally.

People started chanting for the fight to start and I could see Chuck standing on the opposite side of the circle looking worried and afraid for the new kid because it was clear they were already good friends. Newt stood next to me with a hint of worry on his face but nothing else.

"Shouldn't you stop this?" I asked over the shouts of the gladers around me

"Like we did with you? Kid knows what he's got himself into and Gally won't do him much harm after what happened with you last time." Newt said

I sighed, knowing he was right and watched as the new boy stepped forwards and readied himself for the upcoming fight while Gally - still as cocky as ever - just smirked and laughed at the boy.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The boys where shouting now

Alby was standing at the edge of the circle on my right, looking bored with the whole ordeal while I was beyond anxious for this boy, knowing how far Gally would take a fight, regardless of everything that had already happened because of it.

The Greenie took the first lunge towards Gally and tried tackling him to the floor but Gally was quick enough to withhold the boys attempt and ended up pushing him backwards so he fell on his back.

"Come on Greenie, we aint done yet." Gally taunted at the boy on the floor  
He got up and dusted himself off before he started walking around, circling Gally like he was sizing him up.

"Stop calling me Greenie." He spat as he walked around

"What do you wanna be called? Shank?" Gally smirked while the boys around him laughed.

The Greenie made another lunge at Gally but he side stepped and ended up crashing into the Gladers behind him but they pushed him back into the middle of the circle where Gally was bouncing around on the balls of his feet.

Eventually the Greenie made another lunge at Gally but Gally grabbed him and started pushing him backwards while Greenie held on to his midsection while his feet pushed the dirt backwards with him. At the last minute Greenie let go of his hold on Gally's waist so that the Keeper fell onto his front. I saw his face set into a fierce glare before he twisted his feet and made the Greenie fall to the ground. The Greenie's head hit the ground hard before he took in a large gasp and stood up from where he was lying. He span in a circle once, and he stared at everyone in the circle, his eyes just skimming over all of us.

"I remember! I remember my name. I'm Thomas!" He shouted with glee in his voice  
Alby was the first one to react as everyone else stood in silence, me included.

"Thomas!" He shouted and then ran up to the boy and clapped him on the back. The other Gladers followed suit and then I went after them all.

"Welcome home Thomas." I whispered and his eyes snapped to mine before I walked back towards Newt

"That was eventful." I murmured once I reached him and intertwined our fingers once more.

He hummed a response and led us back towards our log so we had our backs against it once again. While the fire crackled in front of us I rested my head on Newt's shoulder and felt myself falling asleep and before long I felt arms wrap around me and pick me up.

"I'll take her back to your room don't worry." Minho said as he picked me up

I wondered why Newt didn't wake me up but couldn't force myself to open my eyes with the fatigue that trapped me in my body. Minho started walking and I felt every step he took until I was placed on the familiar bed I usually slept in with Newt and felt Minho walk out of the room, mumbling a quick goodnight as he did so.

 **Newts POV**

I watched as Minho carried Skylar off towards the homestead and I hoped she wouldn't wake up without me being there. The only reason I stayed behind was because the Greenie - Thomas - looked far too curious about the doors that had shut a few hours ago that led to the maze.

Minho offered to take Sky up to our room once he saw she had fallen asleep so I let him while I walked towards the Greenie who was pacing up and down, looking so out of place with the other gladers around him. Once I reached him I led him over to a random log near the fire for warmth.

One of the Gladers had handed me some of the drink Gally made every night which I offered to Thomas and I noticed him hesitate before taking a swig of it. He spat it out immediately and started spluttering out any remaining tastes of the drink while I chuckled from next to him and took a long drink of the weird concoction in the old metal tin I was using as a cup.

"What is that?" Thomas spluttered after a while

"I don't know, Gally's secret recipe." I muttered

That seemed to be all the explanation Thomas needed because he didn't ask any other questions about that subject for a while. I took the time to point out the different types of boys we had in the Glade and what the jobs where. I noticed he took a particular interest in what I said about Runner and when Minho came back from the Homestead Thomas watched him jog past us.

"That girl from before, is she the only one here?" Thomas asked after a while

I felt myself grow protective over Skylar, something that was a new side of me over the past few months and the other gladers had apparently noticed.

"Yeah but she's mine." I said "Alright just asking." Thomas out his hands up defensively and I nodded, hoping the newbie wouldn't try anything with my girl.


End file.
